Not Sensitive
by androkyuubi
Summary: "Gaara yang dijodohkan oleh Daimyo pun menolak dengan alasan dia sudah memiliki orang yang dia sukai. Dan ternyata cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan,tetapi Gaara tidak akan menyerah dan akan membuat cintanya terbalaskan. Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan Gaara?"
1. Chapter 1

Not Sensitive

Cast : Uzumaki Naruto , Gaara

Genre : Romance , Friendship , Drama , M-PREG

Rate : M (berubah sesuai alur)

 **WARNING:YAOI,LEMON,RAPE,ALUR BERANTAKAN,M-PREG,GJ**

Don't Like, Don't Read

Please enjoy my first Fanfiction

Summary: "Gaara yang dijodohkan oleh Daimyo pun menolak dengan alasan dia sudah memiliki orang yang dia sukai. Dan ternyata cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan,tetapi Gaara tidak akan menyerah dan akan membuat cintanya terbalaskan. Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan Gaara?"

Chapter: 1

oOo

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

" _Huh,, Kupikir kau tidak datang…"_

" _Aku akan menjaganya, sampai semua hal menetap di antara kita.."_

 _ **Androkyuubi**_

"Wuuuussshhhh….."

Semilir angin sore menerpa Desa Daun atau bisa kita sebut Desa bernama 'Konoha' ini. Di atas pahatan jejeran patung Hokage, berdiri seorang pemuda berambut kuning spike menatap desanya dari kejauhan menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa dirinya di sore hari ini.

Yah, pemuda itu adalah seorang Pahlawan Desa yang berhasil membawa kemenangan melawan Uchiha Madara dan Kaguya saat Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4.

Dia adalah "Uzumaki Naruto".

Naruto menghembuskan nafas panjang setelah mengingat ucapan sang sahabat aka "Uchiha Sasuke" padanya sebelum meninggalkan desa untuk yang kedua kalinya. Memang dia tau bahwa Sasuke sedang melakukan perjalanan penebusan dosanya, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa bahwa Sasuke tidak ada di dekatnya lagi sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Naruto". Dia menoleh saat seseorang memanggil namanya..

"Huh? Sakura-chan?"

Sakura mendekati Naruto dan berdiri di sampingnya "Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?".

Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangannya menatap langit "Tidak ada. Hanya saja, aku merasa semua yang kita lalui berjalan terlalu cepat. Dan tentang Sasuke, setelah dulu dia meninggalkan desa dan sekarang harus meninggalkan desa lagi".

Sakura yang semula menatap Naruto, mengalihkan pandangannya ikut menatap langit sore "Um,, aku juga merasa seperti itu. Tapi aku merasa lega Sasuke-kun bisa berubah dan kembali pada kita, bukankah itu yang terpenting Naruto? Lagipula Sasuke-kun pasti akan kembali dari perjalanan penebusan dosanya".

"Kau benar Sakura-chan". Jawab Naruto menatap Sakura dan memberikan senyum tipisnya.

"Eh..?" Sakura berjengit kaget seperti ada sesuatu yang dia lupakan dan baru mengingatnya.

"Naruto, aku baru ingat kalau Kakashi-sensei menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu.."

"Benarkah? Baiklah aku akan ke kantor Hokage sekarang. Terimakasih Sakura-chan". Naruto berlari menjauh.

Sakura menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh "Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih padamu, Naruto. Arigatou , Hontouni Arigatou" gumam Sakura.

oOo

Akhirnya Naruto sampai di depan pintu ruang Hokage.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk" Jawab seseorang dari dalam.

Cklek

Naruto membuka pintu dan tampaklah pria bermasker yg sedang duduk di kursi Hokage sambil berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumennya. Tentu saja kalian disini tau siapa yang menjadi Hokage selanjutnya, yaitu Hatake Kakashi yang telah di angkat menjadi Rokudaime Hokage setelah Godaime Hokage Tsunade.

Setelah melihat siapa yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya, Kakashi mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Naruto.

"Oh, kau Naruto,,?" Kakashi menyapa Naruto sambil tersenyum di balik maskernya.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap tajam Kakashi "Huhh? Ada apa dengan senyumanmu itu Kakashi-sensei? Apa kau mau mengejekku karna kursi Hokage yg kau duduki sekarang itu?. Menyebalkan sekali, dan cepat katakan kenapa kau memanggilku kemari?"

Kakashi hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang melihat kelakuan Naruto yang tidak pernah berubah itu.

"Hhhh….! Bisakah kau lebih sopan sedikit Naruto? Jika saja aku tidak ikut berperang waktu itu, aku tidak akan pernah percaya pada gelar Pahlawan yang kau sandang itu." Tegur Kakashi sambil menekan kata Pahlawan pada nada bicaranya.

"Aaaa… Wakatta wakatta, jadi cepat katakan ada apa Kakashi-sensei?" sahut Naruto. Jika saja Naruto tidak ingat bahwa orang yang ada di depannya ini orang berharga dalam hidupnya juga, sudah di pastikan Naruto akan membelah bokongnya(?) itu.

"Kau ini selalu saja Naruto tidak berubah. Baiklah langsung saja pada intinya, Kazekage Suna ingin bertemu denganmu secara pribadi Naruto. Dan aku tidak tau kenapa, surat yang dia kirim hanya mengatakan bahwa dia ingin membicarakan hal pribadi itu denganmu. Apa kau merasa memiliki masalah dengannya? Bukannya aku mencampuri urusan pribadi itu, tapi aku hanya memastikan tidak ada masalah besar yang terjadi di antara dua desa." Jelas Kakashi.

Naruto menatap bingung pada Kakashi "Huhh? Gaara? Untuk apa? Hal pribadi apa maksudnya sensei? Aku tidak mengerti, bukannya sensei juga tau terakhir aku bertemu Gaara saat perang usai?" berbagai pertanyaan muncul di otak Naruto.

Setelah berfikir, Kakashi mengambil keputusannya "Begini saja, jika kau tidak sabar ingin mengetahui alasan kenapa Kazekage ingin berbicara masalah pribadi itu denganmu maka cepatlah pulang dan bersiap. Aku akan memberimu cuti dari misi untukmu ke Suna menemui Kazekage sampai kau kembali. Lagipula saat ini kelima Negara Besar sedang damai sekarang. Dan berangkatlah besok pagi-pagi, kau mengerti Naruto? Ingat, jangan membuat keonaran di Desa orang Naruto! Mengerti!".

"Baiklah Kakashi-sensei, aku pamit dulu". Akhirnya Naruto keluar dari ruangan itu.

oOo

 **OTHER SIDE**

"Hhhhh…..!"

Terdengar helaian nafas panjang dari pemuda berambut merah yang sedang memandang jauh hamparan pasir di depannya. Saat ini dia sedang mengalami kebingungan yang membuatnya tidak bisa berfikir jernih, bagaimana bisa dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa di anggap lelucon. 'Bagaimana ini, bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan semua padanya?' batinnya. Sejenak dia teringat rapat sebelumnya bersama para tetua yang mebuatnya bingung setengah mati seperti ini.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Gaara memandang bingung pada sekumpulan orang tua yang ada di depannya ini, untuk apa dia di panggil kemari? Pasti ada sesuatu yang penting, pikirnya._

" _Ada apa kalian memanggilku kemari?" Tanya Gaara memecah keheningan._

" _Langsung saja pada intinya, Daimyo Negara Angin ingin Kazekage-sama membantunya". Kata tetua berbadan kurus dan menoleh pada tetua berbadan gemuk di sampingnya bermaksud untuk menceritakan semua._

 _Tetuah berbadan gemuk itu mengangguk "Hm,, Daimyo ingin Kazekage-sama menikah dengan Putri dari Negri Matahari(?) karna saat ini sahabat Daimyo selaku Raja Negri itu sedang mengalami Kudeta dengan orang-orang yang menentang peraturan Negri Matahari. Jadi Daimyo memberikan saran pada sahabatnya agar menikahkan putrinya dengan anda Kazekage-sama. Dengan tujuan agar mereka orang-orang yang menentang membatalkan rencana Kudetanya. Lalu, apa jawaban anda Kazekage-sama?"_

" _Jika anda menolaknya, kami harap anda memberikan jawaban yang meyakinkan. Jika anda tidak menolak, kami akan menyiapkan semuanya dan merundingkan semuanya dengan orang-orang Negri Matahari" lanjut tetua lainnya._

 _Gaara menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan mata sejenak, lalu membuka matanya dan berkata "Hm,, apa-apaan itu? Lalu, jika aku menolak apa kalian mau membantuku?" Tanya Gaara dengan wajah datarnya tetapi di dalam hatinya sangat kalut memikirkan permintaan Daimyo yang seenaknya itu._

 _Para tetua menatap bingung satu sama lain, lalu menatap Gaara dengan pandangan bertanya._

" _Maksudku, aku akan menolaknya dengan meminta bantuan pada kalian. Karna aku sudah mempunyai sesorang yang aku sukai untuk saat ini". Ya ampun, apa yang sudah kukatakan? batin Gaara._

" _Naruto"_

" _Huhh..?"_

 _Para tetua memandang bingung pada Gaara, dan sepertinya Gaara pun juga bingung apa yg barusan dia katakan._

" _Orang yang kusukai"._

 _Hening_

 _Hening_

 _Hening_

 _Cling..! Otak mereka telah tersambung._

" _EEEEHHHHHH…!"_

 _Suasana ruangan pun ricuh dengan pertanyaan yang "kenapa" menjadi deretan huruf pertanyaan mereka pada sang Kazekage. Sedangkan Gaara hanya diam dengan tampang datar wajah tak berdosanya, 'sial, ini pasti ulah Shukaku. Jangan seenaknya mengendalikan pikiranku Rakun Jelek, apa maksudmu dengan menyebutkan nama Naruto di saat seperti ini huh?' batin Gaara dan mengajak bicara seekor monster yang tersegel di dalam tubuhnya, Shukaku tidak menyahut._

 _Akhirnya Gaara angkat bicara "Baiklah, kita bicarakan ini nanti. Aku ingin memikirkan ini juga tentang aku dan Naruto"._

oOo

Pagi menyingsing, matahari memperlihatkan batang hidungnya(?). Di sebuah ruangan kecil terlihat seorang makhluk hidup yang masih bergelut dengan selimutnya.

"Krrriiiinnnggggg….."

"Uwwaaahhhhh…" Ternyata jam wekker sukses membangunkannya dan tanpa sadar Naruto langsung melompat dari tidurnya. Naruto menghembuskan nafas panjang, saat melihat jam wekker matanya langsung membulat.

"Huwaahh,,,, aku terlambaaatttt….!".

Saat sudah menyiapkan segalanya untuk dia berangkat ke Sunagakure, Naruto keluar dari apartementnya dan siap lepas landas melompat atap-atap rumah dan gedung dengan kecepatan kilat.

Disatu sisi, Gaara yang dilanda kekalutan itu sedang benar-benar marah pada Shukaku yang seenak bokongnya(?) mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak saat rapat kemarin.

"Oi Shukaku, bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan dan menjelaskan semuanya pada Naruto? Ini semua salahmu,sialan!".

" **Hahahah,,, seperti bukan dirimu saja Gaara.. Bukankah jauh di dalam hatimu hanya Naruto saja yang mendapatkan ruang yang pantas? Bahkan mungkin Naruto lebih istimewa daripada saudara-saudaramu,bukan begitu? Dan aku yakin, jika kau terlalu lama di dekatnya kau pasti bisa merasakannya Gaara"** Sahut Shukaku

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Gaara bingung.

" **Nanti kau juga akan tau. Sudahlah Gaara, ikuti saja permainanku ini. Kau mengerti?".**

"Hhhh…! Terserah kau sajalah. Asal kau tidak membuat masalah yang menggangguku saja".

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Pembicaraan Gaara dan Shukaku berhenti dan terbukalah pintu ruangan Gaara dengan menampakkan sosok Kankuro dan Temari.

"Ada apa kalian kemari?" Tanya Gaara.

"Kami sudah mendengar semuanya Gaara, tentang rapat para tetua denganmu" Kata Temari.

"Dan kami ingin penjelasanmu sekarang" Lanjut Kankuro.

"Baiklah" Akhirnya Gaara terpaksa menceritakan semuanya dan juga tentang permainan Shukaku yang tidak jelas itu.

oOo

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Temari.

"Entahlah. Naruto akan menemuiku segera, lagipula aku juga sudah mengirim surat pada Konoha dua hari yg lalu untuk memanggil Naruto kemari. Jika cepat, maka dia akan sampai hari ini, mungkin" jawab Gara ragu. Dia juga berfikir apa Naruto akan datang secepatnya, dia benar-benar tak sabar untuk menjelaskan semuanya dan menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya.

Drap…Drap…Drap…

Terdengar langkah derap kaki dari kejauhan dan semakin lama semakin mendekat.

Drap..Drap..Drap..

BRAAAKKK…! GAARAA!

Deg

Seakan waktu berhenti berputar, ketiga penghuni ruangan itu mematung berjama'ah(?)

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, mereka menoleh kaku pada sang pelaku pendobrak pintu.

Berambut kuning (check)

Bermata biru (check)

Tiga garis di pipi (check)

.

.

.

NARUTO!

* * *

 **Ini ff pertama saya yang sudah saya edit dan saya perbaiki. Mudah-mudahan penulisannya menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya. jangan lupa reviewnya ya guys. masih tetap butuh saran dan masukannya, trims :-)**

 **androkyuubi desu ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not Sensitive**

Cast : Uzumaki Naruto , Gaara

Genre : Romance , Friendship , Drama , M-PREG , Humor(G.J)

Rate : saat ini masih T

 **WARNING : YAOI,BXB,LEMON,RAPE,M-PREG,ALUR GAKJELAS**

 **Karna sekarang bulan puasa jadi kyuu tambahin bumbu humor agak asem,hahaha. Semoga minna-san suka okay ;-) RnR**

 **Please enjoyed (y)**

TAP..

"Hhh! Akhirnya sampai juga. Yosh, aku harus cepat-cepat menemui Gaara sekarang dan kembali ke Konoha" seru Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya di atas udara.

Naruto berjalan cepat dan tidak peduli pasir yang mengotori sandal dan pakaiannya. Dia harus cepat-cepat menemui Gaara dan menanyakan hal pribadi apa yang ingin di tanyakan padanya, lagipula sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu suka di desa penuh pasir seperti ini. Naruto berjalan cepat melewati lorong-lorong gedung dan mencari ruangan sang Kazekage.

BRUKK

"Ittaaiii…."

Tak sengaja Naruto menabrak seseorang, karna terlalu cepat berjalan.

"Ah maaf, anda baik-baik saja?" kata orang yang menabrak Naruto.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Maaf aku yang salah karna terlalu cepat berjalan, heheheh.. iiite,,te,te,," ringis Naruto sambil memegangi pantatnya yang berciuman dengan tanah.

"Mari saya bantu berdiri".

Orang itu mengulurkan tangan dan membantu Naruto berdiri, sambil melihat Naruto dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Saat melihat ikat kepala Naruto, 'Konoha?' dia bertanya dalam hati.

"Aaahh terimakasih ya" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Orang itu masih melihat Naruto dengan pandangan menelisik.

"Anoo, anda dari Desa Konoha?" Orang itu bertanya.

Naruto mengangguk mantap.

Tiba-tiba mata orang itu berbinar-binar terlihat senang karena bertemu dengan orang Konoha, 'ini kesempatanku bertanya-tanya padanya' pikir orang itu.

"Ne ne, bukankah Uzumaki Naruto juga dari Desa Konohagakure? Apakah anda mengenalnya? Aku kagum sekali padanya. Jika ada kesempatan, apakah anda mau membantuku untuk bisa bertemu dengannya? Bla bla bla….."

Orang itu terus bicara dan tidak mempedulikan Naruto yang menatapnya bingung. 'Aku Uzumaki Naruto, bodoh' batin Naruto. Hahahah

"EHEMM.." Naruto berdehem keras supaya orang itu berhenti berbicara.

Tiba-tiba Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, orang itu menatapnya bingung.

"Kita belum berkenalan, jadi ayo berkenalan denganku. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, kau?"

'Huh'.. Mata orang itu perlahan membesar "JANGAN BERCANDA! JIKA KAU INGIN TERKENAL, JANGAN MEMAKAI NAMANYA! SIALAN KAU! AKU TIDAK PEDULI JIKA KITA BARU SAJA BERTEMU DAN TIDAK MENGENAL SATU SAMA LAIN. TAPI AKU TIDAK TERIMA JIKA NAMA PENGGEMARKU KAU JADIKAN ACARA PENYAMARANMU SIALAN! Hah..hah..hah.."

Tiba-tiba orang itu berteriak panjang lebar dalam satu tarikan nafas, dan dia tidak sadar jika teriakannya merugikan orang lain. Lihat saja apa yang terjadi pada Naruto saat ini? Wajah tan yang awalnya terlihat kotor karena debu, sekarang menjadi mengkilat karena terkena cipratan air yang berasal dari goa hangat milik orang itu. (Hahahah poor My Baby Naruto)

"Gggrrrrrrr…. LIHAT APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA WAJAHKU YANG TAMPAN INI SIALAAAANNNN?!" 'Geezz, orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan dan benar-benar menjijikkan' batin Naruto sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan lengannya.

"Ah Naruto-san, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tiba-tiba gadis berambut coklat muncul di tengah-tengah pembicaraan mereka, serempak mereka menoleh kearah gadis itu.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya mereka serempak dan memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Hei Naruto-san, kau tidak ingat aku? Aku Matsuri. Ingat?" Tegur Matsuri.

Naruto tampak berfikir "hmm… aahh,, aku ingat sekarang."

Orang yang tadi ditabrak oleh Naruto pun hanya melihat percakapan mereka dengan pandangan terkejut. Akhirnya dia pun bersuara "Anoo, maaf sebelumnya nona. Apakah benar dia Uzumaki Naruto?" tanyanya orang itu pada Matsuri sembari menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

Matsuri mengangguk " "

Mata orang itu langsung berbinar dan menoleh ke Naruto, dan tiba-tiba… "Uwaaahhh,,, Uzumaki Naruto-saaannn akhirnya,,akhirnya,,akhirnya,, aku bisa bertemu denganmuuu…." Orang itu meloncat dan langsung menerkam Naruto, dan anehnya lagi pipi orang itu di gesek-gesekkan pada pipi Naruto. 'Benar-benar menjijikkan, Kami-samaa apa kau sangat membenciku hari ini' Naruto meratapi nasibnya dalam hati. (hahah sabar ya My Baby Naru,semua pasti ada hikmahnya).

Orang itu menjauhkan sedikit badannya dan mengamit tangan Naruto "Perkenalkan namaku Akiyama Aozora, yoroshiku Naruto-san" Aozora cengar-cengir tidak jelas.

Naruto mengamati Aozora dengan pandangan menelisik dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. 'Mata coklat seperti madu, kulit putih dan halus, berambut panjang bewarna hitam, hmmm dan sepertinya rambutnya juga tak kalah halus dengan kulitnya. Seandainya dia wanita, mungkin sudah ku jadikan kekasihku saat ini. Tapi kenapa seperti orang _IDIOT_ begini sih!' jeritan kecewa dalam hati Naruto.

"Oh ya Naruto-san , apa kau kemari untuk menemui Gaara-sama?" Matsuri menginstrupsi kegiatan Naruto yang sedang melamun dengan dunianya sendiri itu.

Setelah sadar dengan lamunannya, Naruto menoleh "ah ya, Gaara ada di ruangannya kan?".

Tiba-tiba ada beberapa orang dari para tetua yang berjalan dari kejauhan dan semakin mendekat. Samar-samar terdengar pembicaraan yang menarik perhatian mereka.

"Benar, aku tidak menyangka Gaara-sama menyukai anak itu. Lagipula tidak ada ruginya kan jika Kazekage Suna menikah dengan puteri dari Negri Matahari?"

Matsuri dan Naruto spontan membeku setelah mendengar pembicaraan para tetuah itu. 'Gaara/Gaara-sama akan menikah? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?' batin Naruto dan Matsuri.

Para tetua kaget dan tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan saat melihat Naruto yang tidak disangka akan berada di Suna.

"Apa yang kalian katakan tadi, kami tidak salah dengar kan? Bahwa Gaara-sama akan menikah?" Tanya Matsuri dengan wajah sedih. Hhh! Semua pasti tau bahwa rata-rata gadis di Desa Suna sudah terjerat dengan pesona sang Kazekage-nya. Jadi wajar jika Matsuri sedih jika tau Kazekage desanya akan menikah, mungkin lebih baik mereka merelakan Gaara untuk menikah dengan Shukaku. Tapi tidak mungkin terjadi, Shukaku kan jodohnya sama Bang Kurama. Hahahah,,

"Ah ya, maaf sebelumnya menyela pembicaraan anda sekalian? Saya adalah utusan dari Negri Matahari, saya mendapatkan misi untuk mengawal Kazekage-sama dalam perjalanan ke Negri Matahari. Karena Atsushi-sama ingin bertemu secara pribadi dengan Kazekage-sama, lalu saya juga akan membantu persiapan untuk keberangkatan ke Negri Matahari" Jelas Aozora .

"Untuk apa? Kazekage-sama belum memberikan jawaban untuk pernikahan itu. Karena Uzumaki Naruto sudah berada disini, mungkin Gaara-sama akan memberikan jawabannya setelah ini. Uzumaki Naruto cepat temui Gaara-sama, mungkin Gaara-sama akan membicarakan tentang pernikahannya denganmu juga". Kata salah satu tetua kepada Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemui Gaara sekarang. Hahahah, aku tidak menyangka Gaara akan menikah, aku ingin lihat bagaimana ekspresinya ya? Permisi .." pamit Naruto sambil berlalu pergi dan ketawa seperti orang gila. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana orang seperti Gaara yang minim ekspresi begitu bisa menikah mendahului dirinya. Rasanya dia tidak rugi jauh-jauh datang ke Desa Suna jika mendapatkan kabar yang seperti ini, benar-benar di luar pemikirannya saat perjalanan kemari.

"Ah, lebih baik aku harus cepat ke ruangan Gaara. Hahah, rasanya tidak sabar ingin menggoda Gaara lalu menertawakannya pasti seru" Naruto senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Orang yang melihatnya hanya menganggap Naruto sudah gila karena kepalanya terbentur tembok karet.

Drap…Drap…Drap…

Setelah sampai di depan pintu ruangan Gaara tanpa basa-basi Naruto langsung mendobrak pintunya.

BRAAAK! GAARA!

Hening

Hening

Hening

Naruto sedang menunggu penyambutan dari mereka.

"NARUTO!"

Teriakan membahana bak penyanyi paduan suara dari penghuni ruangan itu membuat Naruto menutup mata dan telinganya yang hampir membuatnya menjadi Tuna Rungu dalam waktu singkat.

Saat Naruto membuka matanya dan melepaskan tangan dari telinganya, dia melihat pemandangan di depannya yang membuatnya ingin marah.

"HEI, JANGAN MELIHATKU SEPERTI ITU?! Kalian seperti melihat hantu saja" Naruto berteriak marah. Bagaimana tidak marah jika kau di pandang dengan tatapan seperti orang ingin pergi buang hajat yang tidak dikeluarkan selama berminggu-minggu seperti itu. Tapi setelah mata Naruto tertumbuk pada seseorang berambut merah nyala itu rasanya dia ingin tertawa sekeras-kerasnya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH…. GAARA,, HAHAHA,, GAARA JANGAN MEMASANG WAJAH SEPERTI ITU,, AHAHAHAH… aduh aduh perutku sakit sekali" Benar-benar Naruto ingin sekali mengabadikan ekspresi yang di pasang Gaara saat ini.

Wajah pucat bak mayat, tubuh kaku kentara sekali seperti berada di kutub utara. Dan lucunya lagi saat Naruto menertawakannya, sontak wajahnya memerah sampai mengeluarkan uap panas di ubun-ubunnya. Naruto benar-benar sungguh menganggap ini keajaiban dunia dimana Kazekage Suna mengeluarkan ekspresi selain ekspresi datarnya bak tembok itu.

"Hahh,,hah,,hah,, sudah aku lelah tertawa terus. Cepat hentikan ekspresimu yang menggemaskan itu Gaara" kata Naruto sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Kankuro, Temari, dan Gaara.

Gaara berdehem pelan menetralisir rasa malunya dan memutuskan untuk memperbaiki ekspresinya seperti semula.

Setelah hening beberapa saat, akhirnya Naruto pun membuka suaranya karena rasa penasarannya yang meluap-luap soal pernikahan Gaara yang dia dengar dari para tetua Desa Suna tadi.

"Jadi, benar kau akan segera menikah Gaara?" Tanya Naruto.

Pertanyaan Naruto sontak membuat Gaara mematung beberapa saat dan kembali mengendalikan dirinya.

"Temari, Kankuro bisa kalian tinggalkan aku dan Naruto?" perintah Gaara pada kedua saudaranya itu.

Temari dan Kankuro mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Gaara dan segera pamit keluar ruangan.

Setelah Temari dan Kankuro keluar ruangan dan menutup pintu akhirnya Gaara menatap Naruto "Jadi kau sudah tau?" Tanya Gaara.

"Hum yah, aku sudah tau baru saja saat menuju ruanganmu aku bertemu dengan para tetua desamu. Dan aku juga bertemu dengan orang suruhan calon mertuamu, kalau tidak salah dia dari Negri apa ya aku lupa, sebentar hmmm…" Naruto memasang pose berfikir sambil matanya di gerak-gerakkan kesana kemari, sedangkan Gaara hanya menatapnya datar-datar saja.

"Negri Matahari" sahut Gaara saat dia mulai jengah melihat wajah menyebalkan Naruto seperti itu.

"Ah ya! Negri Matahari. Wah, aku tidak menyangka kau akan menikah mendahuluiku Gaara. Hahahah,, aku jadi iri padamu Gaara" canda Naruto sembari tersenyum pahit.

"Apakah semenyenangkan itu? Menikah dengan orang yang tidak kau cintai, bahkan kau tidak mengenalnya dan bahkan sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Lagipula aku belum member jawaban atas pernikahan ini, aku ingin membicarakannya denganmu." Jelas Gaara.

"Aku? Lalu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku Gaara?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk dirinya.

Gaara diam sejenak dan berfikir.

" **Suruh dia istirahat sejenak Gaara, setelah ini kita bicarakan permainan kita"** Shukaku dalam diri Gaara tiba-tiba berbicara.

"Perlu ku perbaiki kalimatmu, ini adalah permainan gilamu Shukaku" jawab Gaara dalam hati.

" **Aaahh ya ya tersera kau saja, cepat suruh dia beristirahat. Lagipula dia baru saja sampai, dia pasti lelah. Apa kau tega melihat calon pujaan hatimu sakit,huh?"** goda Shukaku.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku harap permainanmu tidak merepotkanku,Rakun. Aku tidak segan-segan mengizinkanmu untuk tidur" ancam Gaara

" **Ahahahahah,, ya ya ya baiklah terserah kau saja. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan secerewet ini jika berhubungan dengan Naruto"**

"Sudahlah kita bicarakan nanti" sahut Gaara.

"Naruto, ikut aku. Istirahatlah dulu, kita bicarakan ini nanti. Kau pasti lelah, menginaplah dirumahku" ajak Gaara pada Naruto.

Naruto pun mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Gaara.

Dan saat Gaara akan membuka ruangannya untuk keluar tiba-tiba berdiri Aozora tepat di luar pintu.

"Huh? Kenapa berhenti Gaara? Tanya Naruto yang berada di belakang Gaara.

"Uh, kau? Pesuruh calon mertua GaAww.." tiba-tiba Gaara menyikut perut Naruto yang bisa dibilang tidak pelan.

"Ittai Gaara, kenapa kau menyikut perutku?" ringis Naruto sambil mengusap-usap perut bekas sikutan Gaara.

Gaara menoleh ke arah Naruto yang berada di belakangnya dan berkata "Itu salahmu, kenapa bicara sembarangan. Lagipula kau ninja, sakit karena hal sepeleh seperti itu saja kau kesakitan."

Naruto merenggut dan menggerutu tidak jelas, sedangkan Gaara memandangnya dengan wajah stoicnya.

Gaara kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan ruangannya.

"Ah, selamat siang Kazekage-sama. Ore wa Akiyama Aozora desu, saya adalah utusan Atsushi-sama selaku Raja Negri Matahari untuk mempersiapkan anda Kazekage-sama. Raja ingin bertemu anda secara pribadi, Kazekage-sama." Jelas Aozora seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Angkat kepalamu, jangan terlalu formal padaku" perintah Gaara.

Aozora pun mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk kecil.

"Aku akan mengirim surat pada kepada Rajamu, jadi sekarang kau ikut aku dan istirahatlah. Kita akan membicarakan ini nanti, ikuti aku" Gaara pun berjalan melewati Aozora yang memberi hormat padanya.

"Hei hei Gaara tunggu aku! Aozora ayo" teriak Naruto dan mengajak Aozora untuk mengikuti Gaara.

oOo

"Tadaimaa~" ucap Gaara saat sudah berada di depan rumahnya.

"Okaeri" sahut seseorang dari dalam rumah dan berjalan menghampiri Gaara.

"Oi Temari, aku akan menumpang disini untuk beberapa waktu bisakan? Sapa Naruto.

"Gaara, apa mereka akan mengungsi disini?" Tanya Temari pada adik bungsunya yang sedang melepas sepatu ninjanya dan tidak menghiraukan sapaan Naruto.

"HEI, KAMI MASIH PUNYA RUMAH!" teriakan Naruto dan Aozora yang tidak terima jika difitnah akan mengungsi dirumah Gaara. 'Memangnya aku korban Tsunami?' batin mereka berdua.

"Cepat kalian masuklah. Temari, bisakah kau tunjukkan kamar untuk mereka berdua. Aku akan pergi membersihkan diri dulu, kalian juga harus membersihkan diri, lalu turunlah ikut makan malam bersama kami" perintah Gaara.

'Dasar Kazekage, tidak di kantor tidak dirumah seenaknya memerintah' batin mereka bertiga.

oOo

Setelah selesai dengan urusan masing-masing, mereka pun segera berkumpul untuk makan malam. Gaara merasa makan malam kali sedikit berbeda, apalagi ada si biang kerok Naruto. Gaara yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Naruto yang tidak ada henti-hentinya berbicara itu kadang ikut tersenyum tipis saat kakak-kakaknya membully Naruto yang tingkahnya sedikit konyol dan tidak bisa diam.

Naruto yang merasa ada yang melihatnya pun akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gaara dan tersenyum. Setelah sekian detik mereka saling pandang, Gaara pun memutuskan kontak mata mereka secara tiba-tiba dan memulai memakan makanannya. Sedangkan Naruto menatapnya bingung, sedikit Naruto melihat rona merah di wajah Gaara. 'Apa dia demam? Kenapa wajahnya memerah begitu?' batin Naruto. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali menyantap makanannya dan berfikir bahwa Gaara adalah ninja, jadi tidak mungkin terkena demam kan?. Oi oi, Gaara juga manusia Naruto no Baka!.

Dan meja makan pun kembali ramai dengan canda tawa dan suara sendok, garpu, dan piring yang bergesekan. Sesekali Gaara juga melirik Naruto melalui ekor matanya, 'ada apa denganku? Aneh sekali, ya sudahlah' batin Gaara.

Selesai dengan acara makannya, Temari memutuskan untuk segera membersihkan meja makannya. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menghentikannya "biar aku saja Temari, kau istirahatlah dan temani mereka".

"Tidak, aku juga ingin membantu Gaara. Kalian tunggulah kami di ruang tengah,kami akan menyusul". Pinta Naruto

Akhirnya Naruto membersihkan meja makan dan Gaara mencuci piring di wastafel. Tapi saat Naruto membawa piring kotornya pada Gaara dan hendak menaruhnya ke wastafel, tiba-tiba Gaara berbalik secara reflek Naruto yang berada tepat di belakang Gaara pun terjungkal ke belakang dan piring-piring yang di bawanya pun melayang dan hamper terjatuh pecah jika pasir Gaara tidak spontan menangkapnya,

"Huuwaahh…" Zzzrraazz!

Karena Gaara terlalu berkonsentrasi pada pasirnya, tubuhnya pun limbung karena terkena senggolan tubuh Naruto yang memang siap untuk terjun ke lantai.

BRUKK!

"Gaara, Naruto kenapa gaduh sekali? HAHH?" tiba-tiba Temari muncul dengan kekagetannya dengan berbekal mulut yang menganga lebar setelah melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

Yang lainnya pun ikut menyusul di belakang Temari dan ikut terkejut dengan pemandangan di depan mata mereka.

.

.

.

GAARA/NARUTO/NARUTO-SAN!


	3. Chapter 3

**NOT SENSITIVE**

Cast : Uzumaki Naruto , Gaara

Genre : Romance , Friendship , M-Preg

Rate : naik T+

 **WARNING: YAOI,BL,BXB,HOMO,MAHODANSEJENISNYA,TYPOBANYAK,LIME,LEMON,RAPE,ALURGJ,GAKTAULAHBINGUNG.**

 **Yah, sesuai janji habis bulan puasa dan lebaran ratenya kyuu naikan sedikit. Tapi gak jamin kalau bagus, karna kyuu masih bau kencur dalam dunia ffn ini.**

 **So, please enjoyed**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"GAARA/NARUTO/NARUTO-SAN!"

' _Oh Kami-sama, mimpi apa aku semalam hingga kau lihatkan pemandangan seperti ini!'_ jerit suara hati Kankuro, Temari dan Aozora.

Sedangkan yang menjadi objek pemandangan mereka yaitu Naruto dan Gaara hanya diam di posisi mereka, sepertinya mereka masih syok dengan apa yang dialaminya saat ini.

Gaara yang di atas Naruto, dan Naruto sepertinya hanya pasrah saja berada di bawah Gaara yang benar-benar masih syok. Ah, jangan lupa wajah mereka yang sangat dekat bahkan tidak ada jarak sama sekali. Mulai kening sampai bibir mereka pun saling menempel, yah mungkin juga seluruh tubuh mereka juga saling menempel.

 **GAARA POV**

Deg

Deg

Deg

Kami-sama ada apa denganku? Apa hari ini aku mulai terkena penyakit serangan jantung? Ini gila, ini gila! Lihatlah, matanya itu sungguh indah sekali. Oh dan bibirnya juga menempel pada bibirku, apa yang harus kulakukan? Rasanya aku tidak ingin mengakhiri ini, tidak tau kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa menolaknya. Hangat, itulah yang kupikirkan.

 **GAARA POV END**

Gaara yang sadar atau tidak ia mulai menutup matanya, mungkin ingin menikmati moment yang langkah ini. Sedangkan Naruto menatap Gaara dengan bingung, benar-benar tidak tau atau mungkin tidak sadar dengan posisinya sekarang. Hhh! Benar-benar polos atau bodoh sih?

Aaahh, Gaara benar-benar melupakan ketiga penonton yang masih setia di tempat dan posisinya. Temari yang sadar langsung menarik kerah baju Kankuro dan Aozora menggeret mereka untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kita pergi, berikan mereka privasi" kata Temari sambil menggiring Kankuro dan Aozora kembali ke ruang tamu.

.

.

.

Naruto kaget bukan main tiba-tiba bibir Gaara mengamit bibir bawahnya. Matanya terbelalak dan tubuhnya menegang, ia merasakan seperti terkena sengatan aneh di tubuhnya. Sedangkan Gaara sudah mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya, ia terus melumat bibir atas dan bawah Naruto secara bergantian. Ia sangat menikmatinya, sepetinya bibir Naruto mulai menjadi candu bagi Gaara.

Entah setan apa yang merusak kepolosan bocah Uzumaki ini sehingga ia hanya mengikuti instingnya sebagai lelaki. Naruto sedikit demi sedikit mulai memejamkan matanya, sepertinya ia ingin mencoba menikmati ciuman partnernya saat ini.

"Euung~…" Gaara mengerang. Tangan yang berada di dada Naruto sontak mencengkram kerah jaket Naruto, saat tiba-tiba bibir Naruto membalas pagutannya.

Mereka saling memagut dan di iringi desahan tertahan Gaara yang tidak bisa menahan kenikmatan yang di berikan Naruto. Dalam hati Naruto juga tidak tau apa yang ia lakukan saat ini, ia hanya ingin menikmatinya. Tangannya yang semula menganggur terarah untuk menekan tengkuk leher Gaara dan menekan pagutannya lebih dalam lagi lalu memiringkan kepalanya mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman. Mereka tau ini gila, tapi mereka tidak peduli. Mereka menginginkan kenikmatan ini, lebih lagi.

"Euung..emm..ah..Naruh..hhtoh" erang Gaara ketika ciuman Naruto lebih dalam.

"AHH..Naruh!" Gaara mendesah keras saat lidah Naruto juga ikut bermain dan memasuki goa hangat miliknya tanpa mengetuknya dulu. Ia benar-benar kaget dan ingin pingsan kalau bisa.

Tangan Gaara yang awalnya mencengkram kerah jaket Naruto kini berpindah pada masing-masing pipi bergaris Naruto. Menangkup wajah Naruto dengan kedua tangannya untuk memerdalam ciuman mereka. Ah bukan, lebih tepat lagi kuluman mereka. Karena tidak mungkin kegiatan sepanas ini sampai menggunakan lidah di sebut ciuman, bukan begitu?.

BUGH…

Naruto tiba-tiba membalik posisinya. Naruto berfikir, jika ia berada di atas tubuh Gaara jadi semakin mudah ia mengobrak-abrik goa hangat milik Gaara. Gaara pun juga tak kalah antusias membalas ajakan lidah Naruto untuk berdansa dengan lidahnya.

"Aaahh...mmph..mmm…." Gaara mendesah hebat saat ia merasakan tangan Naruto mulai meraba-raba seluruh tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengatasi kenikmatan yang ia rasakan saat ini, apalagi kuluman lidah Narutro yang mulai menjilati seluruh penghuni di goa hangat miliknya. Ia tidak bisa mengatasi semuanya, jadi Gaara hanya pasrah saja. Sayang kan kalau di hentikan, pikirnya.

.

.

.

 **NARUTO POV**

"Aaahh...mmph..mmm…."

Aaarrgghh! Sial! Siaaall!. Ada apa ini? Apa benar Gaara ini laki-laki?

Aaahh.. Aku seperti di surga.. Bibirnya manis sekali, tubuhnya kecil dan ramping. Sexy sekali, apa benar dia Gaara yang aku kenal? Wajar saja aku tidak tau apa yang di sembunyikan Gaara di tubuhnya ini. Kami kan berada di desa yang berbeda, jadi jarang sekali jika kita harus bertemu.

Hahahah… Aku bersumpah, pasti kulit yang di baik bajunya ini sangat mulus. Sial! Kenapa peyakit Ero-Sennin menular padaku? Ya sudahlah, mesumku kan lihat-lihat dulu.

Lihat pipinya yang chubby itu, manis sekali. Sungguh menggemaskan, apalagi saat ini pipinya berwarna merah seperti warna rambutnya. Benar-benar pemandangan langkah sang Kazekage, ah coba ku pegang pipinya. Akhirnya ku taruh tanganku pada pipi Gaara lalu mengusapnya sedikit.

Waahh,, ternyata benar halus sekali. Ah, kulit Gaara juga putih bukan? Yah, meski tidak seputih kulit Sasuke.

.

.

Eh?! Sasuke?!

 **NARUTO POV END**

"SASUKE!"

Tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan ciumannya dan menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari Gaara. Tubuh Naruto menegang dan tiba-tiba pandangannya menjadi kosong. Gaara yang melihatnya pun panik dan segera bangkit menepuk pundak Naruto untuk menyadarkannya.

"Na-naruto?" panggil Gaara panik dan sedikit mengguncang bahu Naruto.

"Eh!" Naruto yang sadar dari lamunannya pun langsung menatap Gaara canggung, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Gaara gomen!" Gaara terjengat kaget dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Naruto yang berdiri langsung membungkukkan badannya dan berteriak meminta maaf padanya. Padahal kan ini bukan salahnya, bukankah Gaara juga bersalah karena kehilangan akal sehatnya lebih dulu dan memancing Naruto untuk melakukan itu semua.

Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya dan berdiri tegak begitu pun Gaara yang sudah bangkit dari duduknya. Mereka pun berhadapan dan tidak ada yang berani saling menatap. Keadaan menjadi hening, Naruto yang tidak suka keadaan tersebut akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"A-aku akan ke-kembali ke kamar, pe-permisi" Naruto pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan Gaara yang masih setia membatu di tempatnya, tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

.

.

.

BRUK

"Aaaarrrgghh! Baka Naruto, apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Melakukan pelecehan pada Kazekage yang sebentar lagi akan menikah. Ya ampun, kalau calon istrinya tau pasti aku akan di penggal kepalaku. Wajah seperti apa yang aku pasang jika nanti bertemu dengan Gaara lagi?" Naruto yang frustasi setelah meninggalkan Gaara dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada kasur empuk yang di tempatinya dan tak lupa sembari mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya pada jendela kamar, menerawang langit malam yang mengingatkannya pada mata milik seseorang yang entah dimana keberadaannya sekarang. Terlalu lama menerawang hingga mata birunya perlahan menutup saat rasa kantuk menyerang, Naruto pun jatuh dalam mimpi yang entah membawanya kemana.

 **oOo**

Pagi pun menjelang, matahari sudah menampakkan dirinya. Tetapi tidak untuk salah satu pemuda berambut merah yang masih bergelung dengan selimut tidurnya. Yah, tidak biasanya memang Gaara membiarkan matahari menampakkan dirinya sebelum Gaara terbangun. Mau bagaimana lagi? Itu karena kejadian semalam yang susah membuatnya tidur. Selain karena aksi ciumannya dengan Naruto, obrolannya tentang permainan dirinya dengan Shukaku semalam cukup menguras pikirannya. Menurut Gaara itu adalah permainan yang sangat konyol, benar dari rencana tersebut Shukaku masih memikirkan perasaan Gaara. Tapi bagaimana dengan masa depan Gaara?

Tok..Tok..Tok

"GAARA! APA KAU SUDAH BANGUN? CEPATLAH TURUN SARAPAN, NANTI KAU TERLAMBAT PERGI KE KANTOR!" teriak Temari dari luar pintu kamar Gaara.

Merasa ada yang mengganggu tidurnya, Gaara pun menggeliat kecil.

"Euung.." Gaara pun membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit lalu menoleh melihat jam wekker di samping kasurnya. 'pukul 06.40? huh, tidak biasanya aku kesiangan' batin Gaara.

Setelah merasa nyawanya sudah terkumpul, Gaara pun bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah selesai dengan ritualnya selama 10 menit, Gaara pun memakai pakaian dan jubah putih Kage miliknya. Setelah merasa dirinya sudah rapi, ia pun keluar kamar untuk sarapan.

Saat ia sudah keluar, ia berpapasan dengan Naruto yang kebetulan juga baru keluar dari kamarnya. Gaara merutuki Temari yang menyiapkan kamar untuk Naruto di samping kamarnya, jika begini apa yang harus Gaara lakukan?

Gaara dan Naruto hanya terdiam canggung, mata mereka melirik sana-sini. Tidak ada salah satu pihak yang ingin menatap pihak lainnya, aahh andai waktu dapat di putar kembali. Mereka berharap agar memperbaiki kejadian semalam, tetapi itu tidak mungkin kan?

Naruto yang tidak tahan dengan suasana canggung pun memilih berdehem pelan lalu berjalan cepat melewati Gaara yang menatap sendu kearahnya. Gaara hanya menghela nafas samar untuk menetralisir jantungnya, lalu berjalan mengikuti Naruto ke arah meja makan yang sudah terisi tiga manusia disana sedang duduk dengan manis sembari menatap Naruto dan Gaara . Mereka juga tiba-tiba merasa canggung, apalagi mereka sudah melihat awal kejadian semalam. Setelah Naruto dan Gaara duduk di kursi meja makan yang kosong, mereka memulai sarapan dalam diam. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, sampai Naruto benar-benar geram, ia kan memang tidak bisa diam orangnya.

"Kenapa semuanya diam? Ayolah, kalian jangan seperti ini. Aku tidak tahan dengan kesunyian kalian tahu itu?" Naruto memecah keheningan, berbicara sembari memasang wajah memelasnya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Naruto pun akhirnya menghela nafas panjang lalu menatap Gaara yang ada di depannya memakan makanannya dengan tenang.

"Gaara"

Sontak semua menghentikan acara makannya lalu menatap tajam Naruto, menunggu Naruto melanjutkan bicaranya. Sedangkan Gaara hanya melirik Naruto tanpa menghentikan makannya, ia masih sedikit tersinggung dengan Naruto yang mengacuhkannya tadi dan jangan lupa juga yang semalam tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkan Garra.

"Pukul berapa kau selesai dengan pekerjaanmu?" tanya Naruto

"Kenapa?" tanya balik Gaara.

"Antarkan aku jalan-jalan, kau kan yang memanggilku kemari? Jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab, sekaligus aku akan menagih urusan pribadimu denganku. Aku akan menunggumu selesai dengan urusanmu, temui aku jika kau sudah selesai" ucap Naruto lalu kembali memakan makanannya yang sempat ia abaikan. Setelah Naruto selesai berbicara, Kankurou, Temari dan Aozora pun menoleh ke arah Gaara dan menunggu jawaban.

"Hn" gumam Gaara.

Setelah mengetahui jawaban Gaara, semua mulai kembali makan dengan tenang.

 **oOo**

"Hhh! Membosankan sekali" Seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang hanya mempunyai pekerjaan menghela nafas setiap menitnya. Ia menatap Akademi Suna di atas atap penduduk, hanya melihat anak-anak yang berlarian kesana-kemari. 'Apa aku ikut bermain saja ya? Daripada bosan sendiri disini' batin Naruto.

Naruto pun meloncat dari atap ke atap.

TAP

"Hai anak-anak" sapa Naruto sembari tersenyum di depan para murid Akademi.

Murid-murid pun menghentikan aktifitasnya dan mulai menatap Naruto heran. Salah satu murid laki-laki berambut hitam jabrik bermata coklat maju mendekati Naruto lalu melihat lambang pada ikat kepala Naruto.

"Nii-chan dari Konoha?" katanya sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Naruto pun berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan anak itu lalu mengusap rambut bewarna hitamnya.

"Benar, siapa namamu?" Tanya Naruto masih mengusap rambut hitam anak itu.

"Uhm, namaku Hitoshi. Nama nii-chan?" tanya Hitoshi.

"Oh hai Hitoshi. Namaku Naruto, salam kenal" ucap Naruto sembari menghentikan usapannya pada rambut Hitoshi.

"Salam kenal juga Naruto-nii" ucap Hitoshi sembari memberikan cengirannya pada Naruto.

"Hahahah, boleh aku ikut bermain denganmu dan teman-temanmu?" kata Naruto.

"Tentu saja boleh, ayo Naruto-nii" Hitoshi pun menggeret tangan Naruto yang di ikuti Naruto di belakangnya, lalu mereka pun bermain bersama.

.

.

.

Tok..Tok..Tok

"Masuk" ucap seorang pemuda berambut merah yang sedang duduk di singgahsananya sembari mengerjakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kertas-kertas berhamburan di atas mejanya.

Cklek

Munculah sosok pria baya yang sebagian matanya tertutupi oleh kain.

"Kazekage-sama" ucap pria baya itu.

"Ada apa, Baki? Bagaimana keadaan murid-murid Akademi? Bukankah kau sudah kuberi misi untuk menjaga murid-murid selama gedung dalam proses renovasi?" jelas Gaara masih dengan bergelut dengan kertas-kertasnya.

"Maaf Kazekage-sama, apa yang dilakukan Uzumaki Naruto di desa ini? Aku melihatnya ia sedang bermain dengan para murid Akademi saat ini" jelas pria baya yang bernama Baki itu.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Baki, Gaara pun sontak menghentikan pekerjaannya. Ia menghela nafas dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi Kage yang ia duduki lalu melirik jam dinding sejenak berfikir.

"Gantikan tugas-tugasku untuk hari ini" ucap Gaara sembari bangkit dari duduknya berjalan keluar ruangan melewati Baki yang sudah memberikan hormat padanya.

 **oOo**

Gaara mengamati gedung Akademi dari kejauhan, dari situ ia bisa melihat sosok pemuda berambut kuning yang tengah asyik bercanda dan bermain dengan banyak anak kecil di sekelilingnya. Sadar atau tidak, Gaara tiba-tiba menyunggingkan senyum manisnya yang sangat sayang tidak ada satu orang pun melihatnya. Ah, kecuali satu orang mungkin.

Naruto yang sedang duduk di atas ayunan kayu dan dengan Hitoshi berada di pangkuannya, ia pun sedikit merasakan cakra kuat seseorang yang berada tak jauh darinya. Naruto pun mengedarkan pandangannya, dan saat menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kiri tertuju pada Gaara yang tengah tersenyum manis yang ia lihat senyum itu terarah padanya. Naruto terpaku sejenak, memang jarak mereka sedikit jauh. Tapi mata Naruto tidak rabun untuk melihat senyum manis yang jarang Kazekage muda itu tunjukkan. Bahkan jika di ingat-ingat, Naruto sendiri tidak bisa mengingat kapan Gaara menunjukkan senyum semanis itu padanya. Memikirkan senyum manis Gaara, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak cepat seperti menggedor-gedor ingin keluar dari cangkangnya. Naruto pun cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya, mengenyahkan pikiran ngawurnya.

Blush…

'Kenapa denganku? Akhir-akhir ini Gaara membuat jantungku bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya'

Hitoshi mulai terheran-heran dengan sikap Naruto yang terbengong-bengong seperti orang sedang bingung.

"Naruto-nii kenapa? Tanya Hitoshi sembari mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas menatap Naruto.

Naruto diam tak memberi jawaban, Hitoshi pun hanya menggedikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

"Naruto"

Naruto terlonjak kaget seketika tahu suara tidak asing menyapa gendang telinga, lalu menoleh ke orang tersebut. Sejak kapan Gaara sudah berdiri di hadapannya, entahlah Naruto tidak tau. Naruto tidak tahu ada apa dengannya, tiba-tiba darahnya berdesir aneh dan tatapan matanya tidak bisa di alihkan dari wajah Gaara. Ia pun menurunkan Hitoshi lalu bangkit dari duduknya, matanya belum lepas dari wajah Gaara sampai ia berdiri berhadapan dengan Gaara.

Blush…

Rona merah Gaara sedikit terlihat ketika ia sadar Naruto sedang memandangnya seperti ingin menelanjanginya. Gaara hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada tanah pasir yang ia pijaki saat ini. Ya ampun, Naruto dan Gaara tidak sadar jika anak-anak di sekeliling mereka sedang memperhatiakan kediaman yang menyelimuti mereka.

Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Gaara perlahan membalas tatapan Naruto. Mereka saling menatap tanda mengedipkan mata mereka.

Tatap

Tatap

Tatap

Tatap

.

.

"EHEM!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Cepat tidaknya update ke chapter selanjutnya tergantung riviewnya ya minna-san, rencana mau kyuu banyakin wordnya dan cerita agak lebih panjang. Tapi kyuu nggak yakin moodnya kyuu baik terus, jadi kyuu update sampai sini dulu. Terus ada banyak yang PM kea kun ff kyuu nyuruh cepet-cepet update, karena kyuu nggak mau bikin readers kecewa jadi kyuu cepet update deh. Heheheh :-D**

 **So, yang kyuu nggak bisa balas lewat preview maaf yaa.. kalau ada yang mau kasih saran atau mau ngomong sesuatu bisa PM di akun ff atau facebooknya kyuu. Tenang aja kyuu orangnya terbuka kok, jangan takut minna.. bicara apa adanya aja sama kyuu, okay ;-)**

 **Terima kasih yang udah mau baca ff kyuu yang gak bermutu ini, paling tidak bisa di buat hiburan para readers karena menurut kyuu ff ini belum bisa di buat referensi. Ahahahah :-D**

 **Sekian dari androkyuubi desu**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOT SENSITIVE  
**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Gaara**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rate : T+**

 **WARNING : TIDAK DI PERBOLEHKAN UNTUK USIA DI BAWAH 17THN, DAN JIKA BUKAN FUJODANSHI DILARANG KERAS UNTUK MEMBACA. MAAF JIKA BANYAK TYPO BETERBANGAN DIMANA-MANA, DAN MAAF JIKA ALUR CERITA TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN KEINGINAN ANDA.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **NO FLAME JIKA TIDAK MENDIDIK!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **FLASHBACK ON**_

" _Shu, menurutmu bagaimana? Kau tau kan aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini?" tanya Gaara._

" _ **Hahahaha, tenanglah Gaara. Seperti bukan dirimu saja, dimana wibawamu hm? Tak kusangka bocah kuning itu bisa merubahmu 180 derajat seperti ini"**_ _jawab Shukaku yang berada dalam diri Gaara._

 _Yah, setelah adegan ciuman itu Gaara kembali ke kamarnya dan memutuskan untuk membicarakannya dengan Shukaku tentang apa yang ia rasakan waktu itu sekaligus curhat mungkin(?)._

" _Jadi? Apa yang harus kulakukan pada perasaanku ini? Kau tau kan banyak perbedaan di antara kami?"_

" _ **Apa karena kau dan dia sesama lelaki? Ah tidak, itu namanya persamaan ya. Atau karena masalah perjodohan itu?"**_ _tebak telak Shukaku._

" _Hn"_

" _ **Dengar Gaara, kau tidak tau sebelum kau mencobanya. Jika menurutku, katakanlah perasaanmu pada si durian itu. Jangan me…"**_

" _Panggil dia Naruto, Shu" potong Gaara_

" _ **Tidak mau! Hei dengarkan aku jangan memotong pembicaraanku!"**_ _Geram Shukaku._

" _Hn, teruskan"_

" _ **Ck, aku jadi malas berbicara denganmu. Baiklah, menurutku coba saja kau katakan pada Naruto. Tanyakan padanya apa yang seharusnya manusia normallakukan jika merasakan perasaan seperti itu, aku juga tidak pernah tau perasaan manusia karena manusia itu membingungkan"**_ _jelas Shukaku._

" _Jadi menurutmu aku manusia tidak normal begitu?" tanya Gaara dengan bernada datar sedikit terkesan polos._

" _ **Hei, tentu saja. Jadi secepatnya temui bocah kuning itu, ajak dia berbicara dan usahakan dia merasa nyaman. Siapa tau dia langsung menyerangmu Gaara, HAHAHAHAHAH!"**_ _Shukaku benaar-benar gemas sendiri dengan Jinchurikinya ini._

 _Sedangkan Gaara jadi bingung sendiri, sepertinya ia harus memikirkan cara agar bisa berbicara dengan nyaman bersama Naruto nanti dan tentu saja memilih waktu yang tepat._

 _ **FLASHBACK OFF**_

"EHEM!"

Naruto dan Gaara tersentak kaget ketika muncul seseorang menganggu acara mereka. Salah tingkah, tentu saja. Wajah Gaara terlihat sangat merah meskipun di tutupi oleh wajah datarnya, akhirnya ia sedikit menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat. Sedangkan Naruto hanya cengengesan seperti orang gila sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Ah Aozora, sedang apa kau kemari?" tanya Naruto.

"Hm, aku sedang mencari Kazekage-sama. Tadi aku ke kantor Kazekage tetapi Gaara-sama tidak ada, aku tanya penjaga disana mereka bilang tidak tau. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk pergi mencarinya. Dan yah begitulah, aku menemukan kalian disini" jelas Aozora.

"Ada apa mencariku?" tanya Gaara dengan kembali berwajah datar andalannya.

"Ano Gaara-sama, bagaimana tentang perjodohannya?"

Perhatian Aozora kini teralih sepenuhnya pada Gaara begitu juga dengan Naruto yang saat ini menatap Gaara was-was. Entah kenapa dada Naruto terasa sakit dan perih secara bersamaan saat Aozora membahas tentang perjodohan Gaara saat ini.

" Saya baru saja menerima surat dari Negeri Matahari agar bergerak cepat, karena pihak musuh sudah mulai melakukan kudeta di Negeri kami. Lalu saat saya menemui Damyo-sama, beliau mengatakan agar menyampaikannya sendiri kepada anda Gaara-sama" sambung Aozora.

Hening

Hening

"Naruto, ikut aku" Gaara pun berlalu menyisakan Naruto dan Aozora yang menatap heran punggung sang Kazekage. Tanpa banyak bicara, Naruto pun berlari menyusul Gaara yang sudah berjalan jauh.

.

.

.

Saat ini Naruto dan Gaara berdiri di bawah pohon yang tinggi berdaun kering dan dikelilingi oleh padang pasir. Berdiri saling berhadapan, tapi tidak dengan tatapan mata mereka.

Gaara yang ragu akan apa yang ingin ia katakan tentang perasaannya pada Naruto, sedangkan Naruto sendiri bingung pembicaraan seperti apa yang harus ia mulai. Entah kenapa ia jadi canggung seperti ini di depan Gaara, yah sejak insiden ciuman setengah di sengaja malam itu.

Naruto berdehem sebentar lalu memulai berbicara.

"Hm Gaara, kau tidak ap-"

"Aku menyukaimu"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto menjadi kaku setelah mendengar Gaara yang bicara memutus perkataannya.

"Eh? Kau bicara apa Gaara?" tanya Naruto seakan ragu dengan pendengarannya.

Akhirnya mau tidak mau mereka saling menatap dan Gaara mengulangi pernyataannya.

"Naruto, aku menyukaimu"

Naruto diam, ia tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Gaara tiba-tiba mendekati Naruto perlahan sampai meninggalkan jarak hanya sampai tiga senti saja.

Cup

Tubuh Naruto menegang, matanya terbelalak lebar tiba-tiba Gaara menciumnya. Ia merasa de javu dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Mata langit Naruto mengarah pada kelopak mata Gaara yang terpejam, lalu mulai mengarahkan matanya ke bawah melihat bibir Gaara yang mulai memagut bibir bawahnya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba di perutnya serasa ada beribu kupu-kupu yang beterbangan, dengan pasrah ia pun mulai ikut memejamkan bata birunya dan menikmati ciumannya dengan Gaara.

"Nghhh!" erang Gaara kaget saat Naruto langsung melahap rakus bibir mungilnya.

Gaara melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Naruto, ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dan mengikuti lumatan panas yang Naruto lakukan. Begitu juga dengan Naruto yang melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping milik Gaara dan sedikit mengangkat tubuh Gaara agar dia lebih leluasa melahap bibir ranum Gaara.

"Ahh..hh Naruh..mmph..ah" benar-benar Naruto ingin memakan habis bibir sexy Gaara, mereka saling menukar saliva sampai tercecer keluar mengalir melewati dagu dan leher putih Gaara.

Karena kekurangan pasokan oksigen, dengan terpaksa Naruto melepaskan ciuman ganasnya ketika Gaara sedikit memukul dada bidangnya.

Terlepas, mereka saling meraup oksigen masing-masih tanpa melepas pelukan mereka. Wajah Gaara memerah, mata hijau sedikit berkabut, saliva yang masih mengalir dari dalam mulutnya sampai melewati leher mulus Gaara.

Sexy

Itulah yang di pikirkan Naruto saat melihat keadaan Gaara saat ini.

Naruto sedikit merunduk lalu dengan rakus menjilati seluruh saliva yang mengalir di dagu Gaara.

"Ahh.." Gaara mendongakkan kepalanya mengijinkan Naruto melakukan tugasnya.

Seakan mendapat izin, Naruto mulai menurunkan jilatannya perlahan pada leher jenjang Gaara.

Kecupan, jilatan, dan sedikit gigitan pada leher Gaara ia lakukan berulang-ulang hingga meninnggalkan jejak-jejak kecil kemerahan pada kulit putih Gaara.

"ah.. uhh..naruh.." jari-jari Gaara mulai mencengkram surai pirang Naruto, menandakan bahwa ia sangat menikmati permainan pemuda tersebut.

Seakan mengerti isyarat Gaara, tangan berkulit tan yang semula menganggur mulai sedikit bermain membelai punggung Gaara yang terlapisi jubah putih. Namun meskipun begitu, Gaara masih bisa merasakan rangsangan tersebut.

Naruto mulai sedikit lepas kendali, jilatannya mengarah pada telinga mungil Gaara.

Dijilatnya telinga itu perlahan, sedikit memberi rangsangan lalu melahap habis telinga Gaara.

"AHH! Naruhh..sshh..em" Gaara memejamkan erat matanya.

Nikmat

Ingin lebih

Itulah yang mereka pikirkan.

Gaara menikmati sentuhan Naruto, sedangkan Naruto yang terangsang dengan desahan-desahan yang selalu keluar dari bibir Gaara.

* * *

Disebuah ruangan berdominan putih, tidak banyak barang yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Hanya ada kamar mandi yang sedikit luas, lemari baju, kursi dan meja yang terdapat banyak tumpukan kertas, lalu sebuah ranjang king size bersprei putih yang saat ini di huni oleh dua pemuda berambut kuning dan berambut merah. Yah, mereka Naruto dan Gaara sedang bercumbu ria. Hanya ciuman panas yang mereka lakukan dan tak sampai menanggalkan baju mereka, hmm mungkin mereka masih polos dan tidak terlalu mengerti tentang sentuhan-sentuhan intim seperti… yahh you know what?.

Naruto merasa kegiatannya tidak nyaman jika di lakukan di tempat kering menyesakkan seperti di gurun pasir tadi. Ia pun memutuskan untuk meneleportasikan dirinya dan Gaara disini, di kamar Gaara.

Gaara yang mendesah dan mengerang di bawah tindihan tubuh Naruto, menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan memabukkan Naruto. Kecupan, jilatan dan gigitan kecil selalu Naruto berikan pada bibir, dagu, leher dan telinga Gaara. Seluruh wajah Gaara pun tak luput dari sentuhan Naruto, begitu juga dengan Gaara yang mulai berani melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan padanya.

Mereka masih sangat-sangat sadar melakukan semua ini. Terutama Naruto, ia tidak peduli apapun. Ia ingin selalu seperti ini, mulai sekarang ia sudah putuskan bahwa menyentuh Gaara adalah sebuah candu baginya.

Tubuh mereka basah oleh keringat, entah kenapa suhu di kamar tersebut mulai memanas. Naruto sedikit memundurkan wajahnya dari wajah Gaara, mereka terengah-engah dan wajah mereka merah menyaingi merahnya buah tomat yang sudah matang. Mata yang sudah tertutupi kabut nafsu saling menatap.

"Gaara" suara berat nan serak milik Naruto berhasil membuat Gaara semakin merona.

"AHH!" mereka saling mendongak, memejam erat mata mereka saat penis mereka tiba-tiba bersentuhan dan sedikit gesekan di luar kain yang melekat menutupinya.

Wah, tampaknya setan sudah merasuki tubuh Naruto dan Gaara yang saat ini tidak sepolos yang kita pikirkan.

Naruto kembali menatap Gaara, sexy so sexy.

" .. -ah ruh ah..ah" Gaara mendesah keras dan menyentakkan kepalanya di bantal yang ia pakai saat Naruto dengan kasar menggesekkan penis mereka yang masih tertutup kain.

"ah..haa..Gaara..ki mo-ah..chi..Gaara" bahkan Naruto pun tidak bisa menahan erangannya. Ia pun merasa sangat nikmat dan seperti terbang di surga.

"eng..kimochi..ah..naruhh..le bih..ce..ah..path" Gaara mencengkram erat seprei putih kasur.

Naruto bergerak lebih cepat sesuai dengan permintaan Gaara, precum menetes dan membasahi kain yang berada di sekitar selangkangan mereka.

"ah..ah..ah..ahngh..naruh..ken cing..ah ku ken..ahcing" Gaara merasa ada yang ingin keluar dari penisnya.

"ngh..yahh..ku..ju ga..ah..ber sama..ahgaara" Naruto pun merunduk menyambar bibir ranum Gaara yang membengkak. Bersamaan dengan itu,,

Crott

Croot

Croottt

Mereka mengeluarkannya bersama, tubuh Naruto ambruk sepenuhnya menindih tubuh Gaara. Tubuh mereka lemas, nafas terengah-engah, baju mereka basah oleh keringat kecuali kain di sekitar selangkangan yang basah karena sperma mereka.

"Na-ru toh, be-rat" dengan sisa tenaganya Naruto memindahkan tubuhnya untuk berbaring di samping Gaara.

Karena kelelahan, akhirnya mereka tertidur dengan baju yang basah dan sedikit lengket serta ranjang yang berantakan, saling berpelukan tanpa mereka sadari.

.

.

.

Rahang yang kokoh.

Hidung mancung.

Kulit tan.

Tampan.

Gaara yang memutuskan membawa tangan putihnya menelusuri wajah sang pujaan jati yang tertidur disampingnya ketika ia merasa tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Merasa panas dan tidak bisa bergerak, saat membuka matanya ia terkejut melihat sang Uzumaki memeluknya erat dalam tidur mereka.

Blushh..

Wajah Gaara memerah saat mengingat apa yang ia lakukan dengan Naruto sebelum berangkat ke alam mimpinya.

Saata Gaara akan menarik tangannya dari wajah Naruto, sebuah tangan tan menahannya lalu mengecup lama tangan Gaara tanpa membuka matanya.

Gaara memandang Naruto malu seperti kucing yang kepergok mencuri ikan asin tetangga(?), setelah beberapa menit Naruto melepaskan kecupannya bersamaan bola mata biru yang mulai tampak.

"Kurasa aku juga menyukaimu, Gaara" bola mata biru Naruto menatap teduh pada bola mata hijau milik Gaara, dan memberikan senyuman kecil pada Gaara.

Mata hijau itu terbelalak saat mendengar pernyataan yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto, dengan cepat Gaara mengganti ekspresinya menjadi raut bahagia dengan senyuman yang sedikit lebar yang jarang ia tunjukan pada semua orang.

Manis

Itulah yang Naruto pikirkan saat melihat senyuman Gaara, dan terkikit geli saat Gaara tiba-tiba menelusupkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Naruto hingga rambut merahnya terkena kulit leher Naruto.

"Meskipun aku tau kita sesama laki-laki, menurutku masalah gender tidaklah penting. Kalau sudah suka, mau bagaimana lagi?" terang Naruto.

Naruto memeluk Gaara erat, begitu juga Gaara.

"Lebih baik kita mandi Gaara, tubuh kita sangat lengket"

Gaara mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku akan kembali ke kamarku, setelah mandi tunggu aku disini. Mengerti?" Naruto turun dari ranjang dan melihat Gaara yang menjawabnya dengan anggukan disertai senyuman kecil yang sangat manis di mata Naruto.

Naruto pun beranjak pergi setelah mencuri ciuman singkat di pipi kiri Gaara, dan meninggalkan Gaara yang sedang berblushing ria.

 **oOo**

Setelah Naruto selesai dengan ritualnya begitu juga Gaara, lalu membicarakan tentang perjodohan Gaara di dalam kamar sang empunya. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia merasa tidak rela jika harus melepaskan Gaara dengan orang lain. Tentu saja itu wajar kan, bukankah Naruto sudah menyatakan perasaannya tadi?.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan Gaara?" Naruto dengan ekspresi bingungnya terus saja mendesak Gaara agar membatalkan acara perjodohannya.

"Hhh! Entahlah Naruto. Aku akan mencoba berbicara pada Daimyo-sama dan sedikit meminta bantuan pada para tetuah" jelas Gaara yang saat ini duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto di atas kasur.

Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu membelai pelan pipi cubby Gaara.

"Kau tau, aku tak pernah memiliki hubungan yang seperti ini. Ini adalah yang pertama bagiku, aku yakin begitu juga denganmu Gaara" Naruto memandang Gaara dengan tatapan yang sulit di jelaskan.

"Hn, aku janji akan selalu bersamamu" Gaara memberikan senyuman manisnya pada pemuda berambut pirang yang ia putuskan sudah menjadi kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas dan berdiri patung para Kazekage terdahulu, Gaara dan para tetuah duduk melingkar dan hanya di batasi dengan meja yang berbentuk lingkaran.

"Jadi, apakah anda sudah siap memberi jawaban atas perjodohan itu Kazekage-sama?" tanya tetua berbadan sedikit tambun.

"Hn, aku tidak ingin banyak bicara. Kalian tentu tau kan bahwa aku menyukai Naruto? Aku akan menolak perjodohan itu, aku harap kalian bisa membujuk Daimyo-sama agar membatalkannya" jelas Gaara sembari menautkan jari-jarinya di bawah dagu.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan perasaan Uzumaki Naruto pada anda? Apakah ia mengerti?" balas tetua tadi.

"Tentu saja" tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang sedikit cempreng menyaut dan masuklah pemilik suara itu bergabung di dalam satu ruangan tersebut.

"Naruto" Gaara berdiri dari duduknya dan menunjukkan wajahnya yang sedikit kaget.

Naruto berjalan mendekati kekasihnya memeluk pinggang Gaara lalu mecuri sedikit kecupan di kedua pipi Gaara sehingga membuat rona merah itu muncul.

"Aku sudah menjalin hubungan special dengan Gaara mulai hari ini, dan tentu saja aku tidak mengizinkan Gaara untuk menjalankan perjodohan bodoh itu"

Blushh…

Wajah Gaara sangat merah meskipun tertutupi dengan wajah datar miliknya.

"Gaara, kita akan menemui Daimyo sekarang. Ayo" Naruto menggandeng tangan Gaara dan berjalan keluar untuk menemui Daimyo Negara Angin.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak setuju dengan perjodohan bodoh itu, Gaara sekarang adalah kekasihku dan tentu saja aku tidak akan melepaskan Gaara" Naruto berbicara lantang di depan seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik tirai. Sedangkan Gaara duduk dengan tenang di sebelahnya meskipun hatinya sedang kalut tak karuan.

"Aku tidak mau memperpanjang masalah, baiklah jika itu mau kalian. Tetapi, aku memiliki tiga syarat karena bagaimana pun Gaara adalah seorang pemimpin di desa ini" sang Daimyo pun membalas pernyataan Naruto dari balik tirai.

"Apa itu cepat katakan?" Naruto pun tidak sabar ingin tau persyaratan yang di ajukan oleh Daimyo.

"Naruto, tenanglah" Gaara menggenggam tangan Naruto agar tenang dan mendengarkan persyaratan tersebut.

"Hahahaha, baiklah. Dengarkan baik-baik, katakan keputusan kalian setelah aku mengajukan persyaratan tersebut. Karena aku tidak akan memberikan kalian waktu barang sedetik pun"

Naruto dan Gaara pun mulai tegang, dan tanpa sengaja mereka menguatkan genggaman tangan mereka.

"Syarat pertama, kalian harus membantu Raja dari Negeri Matahari yang saat ini sedang mengalami kesulitan. Beliau adalah sahabat baikku, jadi selesaikan masalahnya tanpa harus menggunakan jalan perjodohan ini. Terserah cara apapun itu yang ingin kalian lakukan asalkan Negeri itu kembali tenang. Jadi bagaimana? Apakah kalian setuju dengan itu?"

"Osh, kami akan melakukannya. Iya kan Gaara?" Naruto dengan percaya dirinya langsung menyetujui syarat tersebut.

"Hm baiklah, kurasa itu juga bukan suatu yang sulit bagimu Uzumaki Naruto. Kau sudah memenangkan perang dunia, aku yakin masalah seperti ini pasti bisa kau selesaikan. Sebelum aku mengajukan syarat kedua, aku tanya pada kalian. Apakah kalian sungguh-sungguh dengan hubungan kalian?"

Naruto dan Gaara saling memandang, mereka sendiri juga tidak tahu bagaimana dengan hubungan ini. Seakan tau fikiran masing-masing, mereka mengalihkan pandangan ke arah tirai di depan mereka.

"Entahlah" jawab mereka berdua.

Daimyo hanya mendengus setelah tau jawaban mereka lalu berkata.

"Baiklah, pikirkan baik-baik. Itu termasuk dalam persyaratan kedua, jika kalian ingin melanjutkan ke jenjang pernikahan. Maka salah satu dari kalian tidak bisa menjadi Kage, aku tau Uzumaki Naruto suatu saat akan di lantik menjadi Hokage"

Naruto dan Gaara menengang.

"Hei, kenapa bisa begitu?" teriak Naruto tak terima.

"Jika kalian berumah tangga, tidak mungkin kalian akan tinggal di desa yang berbeda. Sedangkan pemimpin harus selalu berada di desa, bukan begitu?"

Naruto pun bungkam, sedangkan Gaara masih tenang mendengarkan sang Daimyo berbicara. Ia sih tak masalah, asal dirinya selalu disisi Naruto ia rela jika harus turun dari pangkatnya. Toh dia menjadi Kazekage karena Naruto, jika ia tidak bertemu Naruto tidak mungkin ia menjadi Kazekage saat ini.

"Syarat ketiga, kalian harus memiliki keturunan. Dan itu adalah syarat yang paling penting, jadi bagaiman? Aku sudah menjelaskan syarat-syarat yang sudah kuajukan, apa kalian sanggup?"

Gaara menegang lalu menatap Naruto ingin meminta kepastian, sedangkan pandangan Naruto hanya lurus ke depan. Wajahnya mengeras, sedikit bingung dari ekspresinya. Gaara pun berpikir bahwa mereka tidak akan sanggup memenuhi persyaratan ketiga yang Daimyo ajukan. Dan sepertinya ia harus siap patah hati setelah ini, dan merelakan Naruto pergi dari sisinya. Lagipula Naruto hanya menyukainya, tidak mencintainya bukan?.

Gaara pun menghela nafas panjang, lalu menghadap ke arah tirai di depannya. Ia akan menerima perjodohannya dengan Putri Negeri Matahari. Ia memejamkan mata, bersiap untuk berbicara bahwa…

"Baiklah, kami sanggup" tiba-tiba jeritan Naruto mengagetkan seluruh penghuni ruangan tersebut, termasuk Gaara yang saat ini sudah membelalakkan matanya menatap Naruto kaget.

"Naruto, apa yang kau bicarakan? Kita sesama laki-laki, tidak mungkin kita akan mendapatkan keturunan BAKA!" geram Gaara sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan Naruto.

Naruto pun menoleh ke arah Gaara lalu tersenyum lebar untuk meyakinkan Gaara, ia pun menyentuh wajah Gaara dengan tangan kanannya dan berkata "Kita akan temukan jalan keluarnya Gaara, kita punya teman-teman yang akan membantu kita nanti. Yang terpenting saat ini, aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu dan aku ingin kau selalu berada di dekatku. Aku sangat ingin hubungan kita lebih jauh lagi setelah ini, percayalah semuanya akan baik-baik saja".

Gaara tertegun mendengar perkataan Naruto, wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah saat Naruto seenaknya mencium kening dan kedua pipinya.

Sedangkan Daimyo di balik tirai menyeringai dan bergumam "Menarik, aku tunggu kisah mereka yang selanjutnya".

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Yakk! Kalian ya, kalau ngeflame jangan keterlaluan dong meskipun itu di PM. Kalau gak suka sama nih ff ya gak usa di baca, gitu aja repot. Kalau niat ngeflame ya yg mendidik, kalau nggak ya cari kata-kata yg lebih baik. Sialan, bikin mood rusak aja.**

 **Ah, maaf ya minna-san yang baik hati dan tidak sombong. Makasih uda mau baca n review ff saya yang tidak bermutu ini, jujur saya sakit hati banget klau ada yg ngeflame kata-katanya itu menyebalkan bnget. Kalau gk suka ya gak usa di baca beres toh? Lagian ini Cuma buat hiburan ngisi waktu luang Kyuu doang. Ya emang kyuu akui kalau ff yang kyuu buat gak ada yang bagus, atau nggak nyambung atau nggak menarik. Tapi tolong di hargai lah, mau ngflame ya bicara yg baik-baik. Jadi kyuu harap nggak ada flame yang aneh-aneh lagi mulai sekarang.**

 **Dan untuk masalah M-preg disini tidak di utamakan, jadi m-preg kyuu buat saat klimaks atau di tengah-tengah alur cerita. Lalu kyuu minta maaf kalau judul,genre,atau apapun itu yang nggak sesuai sama jalan ceritanya.**

 **Hufft.. entah kenapa sejak dapet flame yang menyedihkan itu kyuu jelek banget. Tapi tak apalah itu wajar buat kita para author** **kyuu minta maaf ajalah kalau ceritanya tidak sesuai dengan yang readers harapkan. Terimakasih, androkyuubi desu..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : Not Sensitive**

 **Pairing : NaruGaa (Naruto x Gaara)**

 **Genre : Romance , Friendship (maybe)**

 **Rating : T**

 **WARNING:YAOI,BL,LIMEEE…DLL *nyengir***

 **Silahkan di nikmati bagi yang suka fict ini, jika tidak suka ya nggak usa d baca karena kyuu tidak menerima FLAME YANG TAK MENDUKUNG!.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"emm..ah! Naru hentikh..eung! hentikan!" Gaara dengan kasar menyingkirkan kepala durian Naruto yang entah kapan sudah menyelinap di perpotongan leher mulus Gaara sembari menjilatinya dan membuat Gaara terganggu, padahal ia semalaman tidak bisa tidur setelah bertemu dengan Daimyo kemarin. Dan ia baru bisa tidur saat pukul 04.00 pagi dan terimakasih pada kekasih barunya yang sudah mengganggunya hingga ia terbangun pukul 05.45.

"Hei, tidak biasanya kau kesiangan begini? Temari bahkan menyerah untuk membangunkanmu beberapa menit lalu yang tidur seperti kerbau" kata Naruto lembut sembari tetap menindih tubuh Gaara yang masih tetap menutup matanya.

"Aku baru saja tidur, dan aku mengantuk sekali" Gaara berbicara dengan suara parau khas orang bangun tidur yang membuat Naruto gemas.

"Aw" erangan sakit keluar dari bibir Gaara saat Naruto tiba-tiba mencubit kedua pipinya dan membuat Gaara membuka lebar matanya.

"Kau tidak akan pergi ke kantor? Apa kau lupa misi dari Daimyo untuk kita, heum? Ayo cepat bersiaplah dan kita sarapan bersama di bawah".

Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Gaara dan meninggalkan sang empunya berjalan sempoyongan ke dalam kamar mandi.

 **Skip Time**

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu Naruto" erang Gaara frustasi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ayolah Gaara, kau hanya harus percaya padaku. Biarkan aku berangkat ke Negeri Matahari dan menyelesaikannya. Setelah itu kita akan memikirkan syarat Daimyo yang ke dua dan yang ke tiga. Aku janji tak akan lama, bagaimana?" entah sudah berapa kali Naruto mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya pada sang kekasih, ia baru tau jika Gaara adalah Kage yang lebih menyusahkan di bandingkan Tsunade-baachan.

"Hhh! Baiklah, aku mengizinkanmu pergi sendiri. Aku memberimu waktu selama satu minggu, jika kau tidak kembali aku sendiri yang akan menyusulmu. Dan aku tidak mau menerima penolakan lagi" jelas Gaara tegas meskipun terdapat nada putus asa di dalamnya.

"Itu terlalu lama, cukup 5 hari. Heheheh" cengir Naruto yang membuat Gaara tak bisa menahan senyumannya.

Blush..

Entah kenapa saat Gaara tersenyum membuat wajah Naruto memanas dan sedikit salah tingkah.

"Naruto"

"Huh?"

"Wajahmu merah, kau sakit?" Gaara yang khawatir segera berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak apa-apa. Baiklah aku akan berangkat 5 menit lagi"

"5 menit lagi? Kenapa tidak sekarang?" tanya Gaara heran.

"Karena aku menunggu bekal darimu. Hmm sejenis penyemangat mungkin, heheheh"

"Huh? Apa maksud.."

Cup

Gaara berjengit kaget saat tiba-tiba Naruto memotong perkatannya dengan mencium bibir ranum Gaara. Mau tidak mau Gaara pun memejamkan matanya dan menikmati ciuman maut ala kekasihnya ini. Ya, ciuman maut seseorang yang sangat kaku dalam hal seperti ini. Karena setau Gaara, Naruto tidak pernah berciuman seperti ini dengan seeorang sebelum dirinya.

Naruto melepas ciumannya pada bibir Gaara dan beralih pada leher jenjang nan putih milik Gaara berniat memberi hickey menandakan bahwa Gaara sudah ada yang memiliki, yaitu ia Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ah! Naru..hh" erang Gaara saat Naruto menggigit kecil kulit lehernya.

"Kau milikku Gaara" bisik Naruto sembari mengelus tanda merah yang baru saja ia buat.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat sekarang. Tunggu aku, jangan selingkuh di belakangku. Mengerti?"

Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera meninggalkan Suna dan menjalankan misinya, tentu saja tak lupa mencuri kecupan pada kedua pipi Gaara. Dan berakhir dengan meninggalkan Gaara yang sedang ber-blushing ria karenanya.

'Ah benar, aku harus memberitahu Konoha bahwa Naruto akan tinggal sedikit lama' batin Gaara. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan tersebut dan berniat menemui kedua saudaranya.

"UAPAH?! APA MAKSUDMU GAARA?" Teriakan Temari menggema di dalam rumah besar Sabaku yang terlihat sangat sepi, dan di ruang tamu telah berkumpul Sabaku bersaudara. Dan alangkah kagetnya kedua kakak itu setelah mendengar penjelasan sang bungsu.

Kankurou yang tak ingin terlihat OOC seperti Temari, akhirnya ia hanya menghela nafas dan mencoba menasehati sang adik.

"Gaara, aku tahu perasaanmu pada Naruto dan aku yakin kau sudah lama menginginkan hal seperti ini terjadi meskipun kau tidak terlalu peka pada perasaanmu. Tapi setidaknya kau harus berfikir untuk ke depannya, apa kau tidak ingat bagaimana susahnya kau menduduki kursi Kazekage? Lalu untuk syarat yang terakhir itu adalah hal yang sangat konyol. Kalian sesama lelaki, dan aku sangat yakin kalian tahu akan hal itu" Kankurou dengan sabar dan sedikit menghaluskan nada bicaranya agar sang adik bisa mengerti semua yang di katakannya semata karena peduli dengan Gaara.

Setelah diam beberapa saat untuk sedikit berfikir dan merangkai kata-kata, akhirnya Gaara mulai menyuarakan jawabannya atas penjelasan sang kakak.

"Aku tau semuanya, dan aku juga mengerti suatu saat tidak hanya masalah ini yang kami hadapi. Dan aku sangat tau jika suatu saat aku harus siap menerima penghianatan dan lain sebagainya. Karena hubungan dan perasaan seperti ini tidak mungkin jika tidak meminta imbalannya bukan?" Gaara menjawab dengan tenang dan masih tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

"Lalu bagaimana menurutmu dengan syarat yang kedua dan ketiga?" Temari dengan nada sedikit ketus karena heran dengan Gaara yang sangat keras kepala.

Gaara memejamkan matanya, sebenarnya ia sedikit ragu untuk mengatakannya. Ia takut jika suatu saat Naruto pergi meninggalkannya, apalagi jika Uchiha itu kembali. Jika mengingat marga itu, entah kenapa perasaannya sedikit tidak enak. Entah sejak kapan, ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam perasaannya pada Naruto. Bagaimana jika ia sedikit saja egois dan ingin menjadikan Naruto miliknya? Ya, tentu saja hanya miliknya. Baiklah, mungkin ia harus sedikit kembali pada dirinya yang dulu. Yang selalu ingin membunuh manusia, dan tentu saja ia hanya melakukan itu jika ada yang berani membuat Naruto jauh darinya. Well, sudah ia putuskan. Gaara mulai membuka matanya dan dengan keyakinan yang sangat tinggi ia berkata.

"Jika pada saatnya nanti, aku rela jika harus meninggalkan jabatan ini dan hidup mendampingi Naruto yang akan menjadi Hokage. Lalu untuk syarat yang ketiga, aku yakin Godaime Hokage bisa membantuku. Lagi pula Orochimaru sudah tidak bermasalah lagi, aku akan meminta bantuan pada mereka. Setelah Naruto kembali, aku akan berkunjung ke Konoha" tegas Gaara yang membuat Temari dan Kankurou membatu seketika lalu membuang nafas mereka secara bersamaan.

"Baiklah, jika itu memang keputusanmu Gaara. Aku dan Temari akan selalu mendukung dan membantumu. Jika kau butuh bantuan, katakan saja. Kami hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk kebahagiaanmu, ya kan Temari?"

"Hhh! Mendokusei na~.. Memang apa lagi yang harus aku katakan? Gaara sangat keras kepala sekali" jeda sedikit untuk perkataan Temari, lalu menatap tajam Gaara.

"Pastikan Uzumaki tidak membuatmu sedih Gaara, aku sangat yakin jika cinta itu merepotkan. Dan aku tau imbalan yang kau maksud, cinta tidak akan menemukan tuannya jika dia belum membuat seseorang sakit hati. Hm, mendokusai!" dengus Temari sewot.

"Oi Temari, sejak kapan kau ketularan rusa pemalas itu hm? Lalu apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu? Seperti kau pernah mengalaminya saja!" nada sebal meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Kankurou.

"Apa?! Aku memang pernah mengalaminya, kau mau mengejekku?!" ketus Temari seperti membentak, membuat Gaara dan Kankurou sedikit berjengit kaget.

"A-a-ap-apa? Te-Tema-ri k-kau tidak be-ber-canda kan?" Kankurou terbata dengan omongannya karena terlalu kaget dengan pernyataan kakak sulungnya ini.

"Temari" Gaara yang tidak sabar juga menunggu penjelasan dari Temari, akhirnya mengeluarkan kalimat tegas dan sedikit nada memerintah.

"Yare yare. Aku tidak di tolak, hanya saja aku merasa akan di tolak. Dan tidak mungkin kan wanita sepertiku mengungkapkan perasaannya pada lelaki duluan?" jawab Temari sedikit lesu.

"Hei, jika kau mencintainya kenapa tidak? Harga dirimu terlalu tinggi, turunkanlah sedikit Temari" kata Kankurou.

"Bukan seperti itu, hanya saja aku sudah melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri jika dia sudah berbahagia dengan orang yang ia cintai. Dan tidak mungkin kan aku merusak hubungan mereka, lagipula aku melihat mereka saat dia menyatakan cintanya. Dan sebenarnya aku juga tidak menyangka orang seperti dia bisa mengungkapkan perasaan seperti itu, aku kira ia bukan seorang yang bisa melakukan hal romantis seperti itu. Jadi, aku sangat yakin jika dia sangat mencintai pemuda itu"

"PEMUDA?" kaget bukan main yang di rasakan Gaara dan Kankurou saat ini.

"Ya, pemuda. Ada masalah dengan itu?" jawab nan tanya Temari dengan santainya.

"Tunggu Temari! Apa maksudmu? Jangan bilaaanngg…"

"Ya, yaoi kau tau? Seperti Gaara dan Naruto" Temari yang mengerti kegundahan adik-adiknya pun langsuing menjawab cepat.

"ASTAGANAGA!" Kankurou dengan cepat menepuk jidatnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa untuk mengatur nafasnya yang sepertinya akan terkena serangan jantung dadakan.

"Ah Temari, aku mempunyai sedikit saran padamu" Kankurou pun langsung menegakkan tubuhnya menghadap sang kakak.

"Lebih baik kau turunkan sedikit harga dirimu, aku takut kau tidak akan kebagian lelaki di dunia ini. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, aku tidak mau memiliki saudara yang mempunyai cita-cita untuk menjadi perawan tua"

PLETAK!

Jitakan manis mampir di kepala Kankurou, Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil melihat saudaranya.

'Hhh! Kenapa aku selalu memikirkan Naruto? Apa ini yang dinamakan rindu? Entahlah, lebih baik aku mengirim surat padanya nanti'

.

.

Malam setelah Naruto pergi untuk menjalankan misinya, dan Gaara yang sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dikantor memutuskan untuk segera kembali pulang, mandi, makan, lalu bergulung dengan selimutnya.

"Aku seperti melupakan sesuatu" gumam Gaara pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia pun segera menyerah saat ia belum bisa berkonsentrasi mengingat sesuatu. Gaara dengan langkah pelan berjalan ke arah balkon kamarnya dan memandang bintang-bintang nan jauh di langit. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia teringat Naruto dan itu membuatnya terkikik geli, ia tak menyangka akan menjalin hubungan seperti ini dengan Naruto. Padahal ia juga jarang sekali bertemu, dan lagi setiap mereka bertemu tidak banyak hal yang di bicarakan. Entahlah, ia sendiri juga tidak tau. Yang ia baru tau adalah, perasaan yang di sebut cinta ini memang datang dan pergi tanpa permisi dan seenaknya sendiri seperti tak ada peraturan apapun di dalamnya. Gaara tidak tau lagi selain menyebut cinta seperti itu, ini kali pertamanya merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Ah, kata orang cinta bisa membuat kita bahagia?. Entahlah, mungkin Gaara akan mencobanya.

"Kami-sama, aku lupa!"

Gaara pun segera berlari menuju meja kerjanya setelah mengingat sesuatu itu. Ia membuka laci dan mengeluarkan kertas yang ia potong menjadi beberapa bagian, tinta dan pena. Ia segera menulis sesuatu yang ia ingin ucapkan melalui kertas itu, setelahnya ia pun bersiul keras melaui balkon kamar dan selang beberapa detik munculah seekor burung berwarna coklat. Gaara pun mengikat surat itu di kaki burung tersebut, dan berkata "kirim ini pada Naruto di Negeri Matahari, pastikan kau cepat sampai". Dan burung itu pun terbang menuju alamat yang sudah di beritahu oleh Gaara.

Gaara pun menutuskan untuk bersantai di balkon kamarnya dan menunggu balasan dari sang terkasih. Negeri Matahari tidak begitu jauh dari Suna, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menunggu saja. Ia tiba-tiba tersenyum kecil ketika mengingat isi suratnya yang ia kirimkan pada Naruto, yah meskipun isinya sangat singkat sekali dan tidak terlalu penting.

 _ **Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Ingat, jangan ceroboh**_ _._

Hanya itu. Sebenarnya ia sedikit merasa OOC jika harus surat menyurat begini, mau bagaimana lagi? Ia merindukan sosok berambut pirang kekasihnya.

NGOOK! NGOOK! *bener gak sih suara burungnya kyk gtu?*

Gaara pun terlonjak senang saat ia melihat burung itu kembali dan berhenti tepat di depannya, ia pun segera membuka lalu membaca surat tersebut. Dan..

Blusshh!

 _ **Aku sedang menikmati makan malamku, dan burungmu ini mengacaukannya kau tau?. Hei, aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengirim surat kepadaku. Jangan bilang kau sudah merindukanku eh, Gaa-chan? Apa kau sudah makan? Bagaimana pekerjaan hari ini?**_

Yah, itu adalah surat balasan dari Naruto yang membuat Gaara ber-blushing ria untuk kesekian kalinya karena Naruto.

"Gaa-chan? Dia memperlakukanku seperti wanita saja. Hm, sok perhatian sekali" gumam Gaara pada dirinya sendiri dan mulai untuk membalas surat dari kekasihnya dengan senyum merekah di wajah putihnya.

 _ **Jangan perlakukan aku seperti wanita, baka! Tidak ada hal menarik dengan pekerjaan, dan ya aku sudah makan. Maaf untuk makan malammu, apa aku menganggumu?**_

Setelah mengecek balasannya, ia pun segera mengirim kembali burung tersebut pada Naruto.

Surat menyurat pun terus mereka lakukan hingga Naruto menyuruh Gaara agar istirahat dan menyambungnya kembali besok. Dan Gaara pun menurut, ia ingin menjadi uke penurut pada semenya. *ehem*

 **oOo**

Gaara menghela nafas lelah sekaligus lega karena ia baru saja sedikit menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk, jangan lupa ia juga sedikit tidak fit beberapa hari ini. Karena waktu tidur malamnya berkurang hanya untuk surat menyurat dengan kekasihnya yang sedang menunaikan misinya di Negeri seberang.

Tidak terasa sudah 4 hari Naruto meninggalkannya, padahal mereka baru saja menjalani hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Tapi sudah harus terpisah jarak seperti ini, ia baru tau jika cinta itu sungguh menyiksa perasaan seseorang secara perlahan. Tentu saja seperti itu, karena ia selalu saja merindukan kekasihnya yaitu Uzumaki Naruto.

'Eh, bukankah Naruto bilang hanya membutuhkan waktu selama 5 hari? Lebih baik aku bertanya perkembangannya nanti saat pulang' batin Gaara dan ia pun mulai meneruskan pekerjaannya yang hanya mengecek berkas-berkas entah apalah itu. Ia tidak sabar ingin segera mengirim surat pada Naruto saat pulang nanti.

Tuk Tuk Tuk

Gaara menoleh kearah kaca jendela di belakangnya, ia melihat burung pengantar pesan yang biasa ia pakai untuk surat menyurat dengan Naruto mengetuk kaca jendela tersebut. Dengan rasa penasaran, ia pun cepat-cepat berdiri dan membuka kaca tersebut. Alangkah senangnya Gaara saat melihat sepucuk kertas yang di lipat di kaki burung tersebut. Dengan senyum yang mengembang, Gaara membuka secarik kertas tersebut.

 _ **Gaa-chan, cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu. Aku ingin besok saat aku pulang kau sudah harus bersiap. Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat sangat indah yang ku temukan. Bersemangatlah Gaa-chan, jika ada waktu balas merindukanmu, kau tak merindukanku?**_

Dengan secepat kilat Gaara berbalik duduk dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan menyelesaikan semuanya agar besok ia bisa bertemu dengan Naruto. Sebenarnya ia tidak sabar ingin bertanya-tanya pada Naruto, tapi ia urungkan dan menundanya saat pulang ke rumah nanti.

Cklek

Gaara membuka pintu kamarnya lalu menyalakan saklar yang tidak jauh dari jangkauannya untuk menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Ia berjalan ke arah lemari untuk mengambil beberapa setel piyama dan segera ingin melakukan ritual membersihkan tubuhnya. Cukup waktu sekitar 10 menit ia menyelesaikan mandinya, Gaara segera turun ke bawah untuk menghangatkan makanan yang Temari buat saat makan malam tadi. Untung saja Temari menyisihkannya saat Gaara selalu tak bisa bergabung untuk makan malam karena ia harus lembur mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Setelah Gaara selesai dengan makanannya lalu mencuci piringnya, ia memutuskan untuk langsung kembali ke kamarnya dan dengan terburu-buru ia mengambil beberapa peralatan alat tulisnya dan tentu saja ia akan memulai aktivitasnya sebelum tidur. Gaara akan mengirim surat pada Naruto, kekasih barunya.

Entah karena terlalu lelah atau apa sampai-sampai Gaara tidak menyadari jika ia tertidur, dan tidak tau bahwa surat balasan dari Naruto telah sampai. Sedangkan Naruto yang di seberang sana mulai sedikit khawatir karena jika ia berfikir Gaara akan tertidur, biasanya mereka akan berpamitan satu sama lain. Yah, mungkin ia harus mematiskan kondisinya besok jika ia sudah kembali.

'Selamat malam Gaa-chan, semoga mimpi indah' ucap Naruto dalam hati, lalu ia pun memutuskan untuk menemui Gaara di alam mimpi saja. Naruto pun tertidur di sebuah kasur empuk di sebuah penginapan desa yang ia sewa, ia tak sabar ingin segera memberi kejutan pertamanya pada sang terkasih.

.

.

.

Kukuruyuuukk~~…

Ayam berkokok pertanda pagi pun menjelang dan matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya secara perlahan. Sosok berambut merah yang masih bergelung dengan kasurnya itu sedikit terganggu, ia mencoba menarik selimutnya kembali tapi tak ia temukan. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai mengingat jika malam itu ia ketiduran dan tak sempat menata tidurnya yang tanpa memakai selimut dan bantal. Gaara mencoba untuk membuka matanya dan sedikit mengumpulkan sebagian nyawanya yang pergi entah kemana saat ia tidur.

"HAH?!"

Gaara sontak berteriak kaget dan kelewat OOC melihat sosok berambut kuning seperti durian tiba-tiba menjadi objek pertama saat ia membuka matanya.

"Selamat pagi Gaara-sama" sapa sosok itu sembari tersenyum.

Gaara masih belum sepenuhnya sadar dan mengerti hanya bisa menganga tak percaya.

"Oi Gaara-sama, ini sudah siang. Aku sarankan kau segera mandi, dan aku tau tempat yang enak untuk mandi"

Tiba-tiba sosok itu menggendong Gaara ala pengantin membawa Gaara beranjak dari kasurnya, spontan Gaara mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher sosok tersebut.

" _Hiraisihin No Jutsu"_ setelah sosok itu mengucapkan sebuah mantra, tiba-tiba mereka menghilang.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya Gaara saat mereka tiba di sebuah tempat seperti ke dalaman hutan yang sangat jauh dan Gaara juga bisa melihat di depan matanya terdapat sebuah pemandian air panas liar yang sepertinya terbentuk dengan sendirinya.

Gaara membelalakkan matanya saat mata jade-nya menyapu sekelilingnya.

'Indah' batin Gaara lalu menolehkan kepalanya pada sosok yang masih mengendongnya.

"Naru-to" panggilnya gugup dan sedikit bingung.

"Heheheh, rencananya berubah Gaa-chan. Aku tidak sabar jika menunggu sampai nanti sore untuk menunjukkan ini padamu, aku harap kau suka" ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum lembut, hingga membuat Gaara sedikit terharu karena Naruto sudah memberikan kejutan pertama dalam hidupnya.

"Naruto, bisa turunkan aku? Aku ingin mencoba pemandian air panasnya" pinta Gaara sembari tersenyum senang.

Naruto akhirnya menurunkan Gaara, lalu melepas pakaian mereka yang hanya tersiksa kain tipis berbentuk segitiga yang membalut barang di bawahnya. Yah, meskipun sangat memalukan sekali mereka pun memutuskan untuk berendam bersama.

Naruto menyenderkan punggungnya pada batu kolam tersebut, lalu ia menarik Gaara agar menyenderkan punggungnya pada dada bidang Naruto. Naruto yang merasakan kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit Gaara tak bisa menahan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk erat pinggang tubuh persolen di hadapannya ini.

"Aku merindukanmu Gaara" entah sadar atau tidak Naruto sudah terbuai dengan aroma tubuh Gaara, ia menelusupkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher Gaara dan membuat Gaara merasa panas dan malu. Mukanya memerah, entah efek pemandian air panas atau karena Naruto yang memeluknya terlalu intim seperti ini.

Berhubung Gaara juga sangat merindukan Naruto, ia pun tak menolak dan malah membalas pelukan Naruto dengan menumpukkan kedua tangan putihnya di atas kedua tangan tan milik Naruto yang melingkar manis di pinggangnya. Gaara tersenyum tipis dan menutup matanya mencoba menikmati pelukan sang terkasih dan merilekskan tubuhnya agar bersandar penuh pada Naruto.

"Kenapa kau dengan mudah menyetujui persyaratan Daimyo?" tanya Gaara tanpa merubah posisinya.

"Hm? Entahlah. Bagaimana menurutmu, Gaara?" kata Naruto masih juga dengan posisi yang sama yaitu memeluk Gaara, tapi tidak dengan pandangan matanya yang kosong menatap air kolam tersebut.

Gaara terdiam sebentar untuk memikirkan apakah perkataannya yang ia ajukan selanjutnya akan menyinggung Naruto atau tidak. Ia pun menghela nafas panjang lalu membuka matanya dan berbalik menghadap Naruto, Naruto pun menegakkan kepalanya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Uchiha Sasuke? Aku mempunyai firasat kau sudah mencintainya, apa aku benar?" tanya Gaara dengan wajah datar, tetapi tidak dengan tatapan matanyanya yang menyiratkan rasa takut dan sedih secara bersamaan.

Naruto tersentak kaget, ia bingung dan gugup. Entah kenapa lidahnya sangat kelu, apalagi melihat tatapan mata Gaara. Ia hanya bisa merunduk mencoba menghindari tatapan mata Gaara, entah kenapa ia juga sangat takut.

Gaara yang mengerti kekalutan dari Naruto mencoba agar lebih tenang, ia menangkup kedua sisi wajah Naruto agar menatapnya dan berkata "Aku tidak peduli pada apapun, yang ku pedulikan hanya kau ada disisiku, jadi aku juga tidak peduli apa saja yang ku lakukan nanti untuk menarik perhatianmu dan membuatmu jatuh padaku seutuhnya. Mungkin aku juga tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mendapatkan dirimu dan hatimu seutuhnya, karena baru pertama aku merasakan perasaan yang seperti ini. Untuk itu, aku harap kau juga mau membantuku" dan Gaara menghadiahkan Naruto sebuah senyuman manis nan tulus yang tidak pernah Gaara tunjukkan pada siapapun.

Naruto sangat dan sangat tertegun, ia mencoba agar tenang supaya debaran jantungnya tidak terdengar oleh Gaara. Apalagi jarak mereka yang sangat dekat, Naruto tidak mau jika wajahnya jadi memerah di depan Gaara.

Gahh! Naruto tak kuat. Ia pun dengan kasar menarik leher Gaara dan menciumnya dengan sangat ganas. Tak akan memberikan Gaara ruang untuk bernafas, ia menyerah dan akan menyerahkan semuanya pada Gaara. Entah kenapa ia pun tak tahu, hanya dalam sekejap Gaara sudah terasa seperti separuh dari nyawanya. Bahkan terpisah dengan Gaara pun ia sudah merasa seperti kehilangan separuh nyawanya. Ia tak tahu perasaan seperti ini disebut apa, ia tak pandai dengan uruasan perasaan seperti ini.

Ciuman penuh gairah pun akhirnya terputus dan menyisakan saliva yang terhubung di kedua bibir Gaara dan Naruto. Mereka meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin, dan melanjutkan ciuman tersebut sampai mereka puas melepas rindu yang membelenggu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **YOHH Minna-san! Tanggal 16-10-2015 sesuai janji, kyuu bakal update semua fict yang kyuu buat. Meskipun feelnya kurang, mau gimana lagi. Di samping kurang ada waktu senggang, kyuu juga masih bau kencur di dunia ffn. Jadi harap maklum ya minna-san, trus otaknya kyuu juga uda sedikit berkarat karena tak prnah di asah. Kyuu harap minna-san gak bosen buat ninggal in sumbangan review-nya, heheheh..**

 **And Happy Birthday for me**

 **Thanks to: Ahn Ryuuki,306yuzu,tina anggriani,MisarLenranasta878,namie,echaWiratanu,Namikaze Sora 10,Guesta,pingki954,dianarositadewi4,hibiki kurenai,Eun810,AprilianyArdeta,Dahlia Lyana Palevi,Urushibara Puterrizme,julihrc,novisaputri09.**

 **Maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan nama atau nama-nama yang tak tertulis, wajar kyuu juga manusia biasa. So, jangan bosan-bosan baca fict kyuu yang gak jelas ini yaa. Trims ;-)**


End file.
